


TK鱼暧昧瞬间系列

by tongtongtongst



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongtongtongst/pseuds/tongtongtongst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>谁也没想到Mesut和Toni能凑成一对，连他们自己也没想到，但是有些瞬间他们感觉到了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 早饭

一片土耳其香肠上煎一个蛋，就是土耳其香肠煎蛋。

自助早餐的餐盘里只剩下了一枚。

Toni已经在它面前端着盘子站了好一会，前后左右的食物都取了一点，就是没有去动那枚煎蛋。

队友们纷纷路过他的身旁，取走各自心爱的食物，鉴于他挡在那里，只有Thomas默默地望了一眼那只蛋。

直到Mesut端着盘子过来。

Toni低着头，转身离开了那里。

 

早餐到了尾声。

还在吃的只剩了Toni和Mesut，隔着两张条桌。

他们还留在这里，一个是因为吃得多，一个是因为吃得慢。

Sami盯着Mesut面前盛着三片腌猪肉火腿的碟子不明所以。

“拿错了。”解释。

“放回去也不太好。”补充解释。

“它们还是放进谁的肚子里比较好。”

擦了擦嘴，在终于吃光了煎蛋之后，Mesut拿起了那只装着火腿的碟子，路过两张条桌，放在了Toni鼻尖下面。

（上面这张是找得好看的图

真正的土耳其香肠煎蛋其实长这样...）


	2. 躲球

Mesut总是喜欢站在对手的传球线路上，这样有利于拦截，也有利于偷懒。

但是这一次他站在了队友的传球线路上。

Toni将球长传给Philipp的时候不得不放了个高球，好躲开他。

Mesut缩起脖子转身躲开的动作太快，反而让人觉得他才是靶子，踢在他身上，让他惨叫一声才是正确的选择。

这让Toni抽在球上的脚险些一抖。

 

25分钟后，Toni被Kavlak狠狠撞翻在地的时候，他在心里仔细检讨了一下自己，或许这就是他想要欺负别人的惩罚。

躺在草地上翻滚了一会他才坐起来，回头看去，和凶手纠缠在一起的除了Miro还有……Mesut。

Toni仔细看了一会，他以为那条软趴趴的鱼生气起来一定是瞪圆了眼睛的，毕竟那么大的眼睛瞪起来还是有点威慑力的，却没想到……那双眼睛在生气的时候居然半眯着，看上去辛辣、狠绝。

 

有时候，截然相反的运行模式会被开启。

比如，一个“保护属性”的人突然开启了“欺负模式”。

又比如，一个“被保护属性”的人莫名其妙的开启了“保护”模式。


	3. 喝水

国家队的水壶都是一样的，用各自的号码区分。

即将要补一个加时。

Toni抹着汗抽出Per手里露着半截“18”的水壶，仰头灌进去，忽略身后Per尴尬的脸。

再灌一口，却停在半空。

水壶上的数字不是“18”……

Toni按着那个仅有的“8”，他一定是误解了Per拇指的阴影……

转头去找Mesut，看见他也正捏着一只“8”号水壶，嘴对嘴的灌着水。

收回视线，Toni把壶嘴放在唇边舔了舔。

 

他们都藏起了一个“1”。

只是一个假装它在那儿，一个假装它不在那儿。

  
  


 


	4. 电话

Toni从不会错过PM9：30，即使是在跨年之夜。

Jessica在他旁边已经睡熟，Toni却意外地清醒着，或许是因为他已经太久没有睡在德国的家里。

电话屏幕突然亮了。

怕吵醒旁边的人，手忙脚乱的接起来。

“Mes？”

“Toni？”那边听起来也颇为惊讶。

“怎么想起打给我？”

停了一会，“我本来是想打给Thomas，结果按到你……”

“……”

“……”

“为什么要打给Thomas？”

“……”

“Mes？”

“……Toni……我想听听德语……”

“……”

“……”

电话两端都沉默下来，只剩下呼吸的声音和节奏。

突然，背景音里噼噼啪啪的传来一阵密集的闷响。

“Mes，你在哪？”

“新年快乐，Toni，”Mesut像是一下子开心了起来，“我在泰晤士河边看烟火，刚刚过了十二点，新年快乐。”

原来那是烟火的声音……

“Mes，你和谁在一起？”

“……”沉默了一会，“……我一个人，Toni，只有我一个人。”

“……”

又一阵闷响持续的响起。

“Toni，你已经睡了吧？”

“嗯。”

“那我挂了，你和Jessica好好休息。”

“别挂！”急切的，“Mes，别挂……”

“Toni……”

“我还想再听一会儿烟火……”

“……”

“……”

“嗯……”

电话两端再一次安静下来，除了呼吸的声音和节奏，还有噼噼啪啪叫着的烟火。

 

Toni举着电话，陷进枕头里，他张着眼，仿佛看了很远，看见了伦敦的漫天烟花下，同样举着电话的Mesut。

一个人。

 

（其实人贼拉拉多，贼欢脱，一点也不伤感，就像下面这样........）


	5. 密码

Mira有一件小小的德国球衣。

Mesut送给他的。

后背印的号码却不是8，而是——14。

所有人都不太明白它的意思。

 

这引起了皇马更衣室里的各种猜测。

 “这是小鲷鱼在向我表白，”Sergio大笑着说，“因为10加4等于14。”

即使记起拉科鲁尼亚的典故，Cris仍是嘲笑回去，“如果这是皇马队服你这样讲倒是没错，只可惜这是德国队服。”

Sami低调的接了一句：“所以，6加8等于14，德国。”

周围的人不约而同的看了他一眼，除了一直若有所思的Toni。

或许是他想多了。

1月4日——Toni的生日。


	6. 特殊铃音

Toni不明白Jessica为什么会突然想和Mesut交谈，在Die Mannschaft首映的红毯上。

Miro明白。

 

坐在罗马某间餐厅里的Miro，听见Toni的手机响起一个从没听过的铃声。

不同于Jessica的。

不同于DFB的。

Miro看见那个亮起的名字——Mesut。

 

“Mesut？”在Toni接完电话后问道。

“嗯。”

“铃声怎么和其他人的不一样？”

对于Toni，Miro从来都只塞直线球，因为有些事情对于这个小孩来讲过于困难了，比如他最好不要给除了Jessica以外的某一个人设置特殊的铃声。

“Mes一般不会打给我，他都是打给Sami，”Toni一边回答一边继续喝着他的汤，“或者是Cris、Karim、Sergio、Fabio、Luca、Iker、Pepe、Marcelo、Raphaël。”

Miro就坐在那里认真的听他念完一大串队友的名字。

“如果这些人都找不到，他才会打给我。”

分辨出他脸上略显不满的神情，Miro有些想笑，“Mes为什么要打给你们？”

“赢球祝贺、平局鼓励、输球安慰，或者，”咽下嘴里的食物，摇晃着脑袋， “‘Toni，我给你们寄了礼物’。”

“就这样？”

“就这样。”耸耸肩。

“那还是把铃音调成和DFB一样的吧。”

“为什么？”宽宽的脸转过来，不明所以的神情。

在心里叹了口气，Miro说，“不为什么，就像你不能为我设置特殊的铃音一样。不，不要设，也不要让Jessica听见。”

略略思考了一下，Toni 摇了摇头，“不行。”

“为什么。”Miro皱起眉。

“如果是Mesut的电话，我需要一个特殊的提醒，以保证万无一失。”Toni边吃边说，好像这一切全都无关紧要。

“为什么？”

“因为他会最后一个打给我，所以我必须接起来，”放下叉子，“我是他最后一个可以信赖的人，所以决不能让他失望。”

不会有人那么想的——Miro想这么告诉他，却被Toni脸上的表情阻止了。

“留着这个铃音吧，”最后，Miro说，“但你最好先想想应该怎么向Jessica解释。”

 


	7. Disequilibrium

“Mes？”Toni接起电话。

“……”

“Mes？”

那一边没有人讲话，像是愣住了。

Toni耙耙头发，耐心的等待着，毕竟兵工厂刚刚赢了球，却出了局——和皇马刚好相反的剧本。

“Toni，我很好……”

“Mes，Sami说你的电话一直打不通。”

“……那你帮我向他们报一下平安吧……”

 

躺在摩纳哥的酒店房间里，Mesut有点烦恼。

他知道很多人都在找他，却偏偏回给了Toni，因为他猜Toni应该在从罗马回马德里的飞机上。

他不想有人接，却偏偏瞬间接通了。

他很好，不想报什么平安，不想像个loser一样被别人安慰。

敷衍着挂了Toni的电话，门铃却在这时“叮”的响了一声。

可能是Per回来了——Mesut爬下床去。

打开门，却看见来的人根本就不是Per。

 

“Sami，Mesut没事。”用肩膀夹着电话，Toni从钱包里数出现金递给司机。

“他可能想静一静吧。”

“嗯。”

“对，我还在罗马。”接回找零，下了车。

“嗯，嗯，有点耽搁。”

“明天的训练我会准时的。”

挂掉电话，Toni看了一眼时间——23：45。他的口袋里还塞着一张从罗马回马德里的登机牌。

 

穿过酒店的走廊，Toni来到那个房间门口，敲了敲门。

几秒钟之后，门开了，却只有一道缝，露出半张脸，一只眼睛。

“Mes。”Toni脚尖并拢，站得笔直。

是的，Toni没有飞回马德里，即使他已经领了登机牌。

从罗马到摩纳哥只要3个小时，所以Mesut并没有完全猜错，他只是猜错了Toni乘坐的航班。

“Toni？”门后的Mesut张圆了眼睛，却并不是那么惊讶。

“Mes。”

在见到他的一瞬，Toni突然觉得自己像一片羽毛，飘飘荡荡的浮在空中，没有重量，轻得记不起要讲的话，记不起来时的路。

他只记得自己坐在罗马机场，手机快报跳出阿森纳的赛程。

落地舷窗外的飞机打开的舱门正缓缓的与登机口进行着对接，他就捏着手机安静地坐了3分钟。

最后，他站起来，向相反的方向走去。

 

“Toni，你是怎么上来的？” 

“Per……”

“猜到了。”Mesut恢复了正常的表情，却没有让他进来的意思，依旧只露出半张脸、一只眼睛，像一只戒备的猫。

“Mes，我……”

“Toni，”打断他，“你不觉得你出现得有点早吗？”

“嗯？”

“即使你从罗马过来，也应该在2个小时后才出现。”

跟上他的思路，“我不是来安慰你的。”Toni说。

“……”

“Mes，我不是在看完比赛才赶过来的，我是在比赛开始之前就决定来摩纳哥的。”

“为什么？”

“因为……”低下头，蹭蹭并拢着的双脚，“因为你离我很近……所以……”

 

“AHA，Mes你看，会这样想的，不止我一个吧！”

一直半开着的门忽然被扯开了，露出屋子里的另外一个人。

“Lukas！”

这次惊讶得瞪圆了眼睛的人换成了Toni。

 

“Lukas只比你早到一会会儿，”Mesut拉着Toni来到一个隐蔽的平台，把Lukas留在了房间里，“毕竟米兰更近一些。”

这里没有摄像头，却能俯瞰摩纳哥的夜色。

“Mes，”Toni看了看表，“我该走了。”

像是没听清他说的话，“什么？”

“我得回马德里了，明天还有训练。”

凝视着他的脸，站在他对面的Mesut抱起双臂，头发被夜风吹得微微颤抖，“Toni，你浪费了3个小时来这里，却只待3分钟？”

“……”安静地回望着他，没有开口。

“Toni，”Mesut舒了一口气，像是把他看了个透彻，“你只有3分钟。”

确实，他只有3分钟……

 

“Mes，我不是来安慰你的。”

“我知道。”

“我也没想过见到你之后要说什么。”

“我知道。”

“我只是想来看看你。”

“……”

“无论输赢，我只是想在你旁边支持你。”

“……”

“每次你鼓励我们，就像和我们站在一起。”

“……”

“我也想为你做相同的事情，所以我就来了。”

Mesut低下头，终于带了笑，像是想起了Lukas来到时脸上大大的笑容。

这一切都与“loser”这个词毫不相关。

 

“你见过我了，所以也要走了。”Mesut说。

“嗯，”又看了看表，“我得走了，还有最后一趟航班回马德里。”

“Toni。”

“嗯？”

“帮我向大家问好，谢谢他们。”

“嗯。”

“还有，替我捎件东西给Cris。”

“……”就像一口水喝出了沙子，“要我带什么给他？”

Mesut笑了笑，伸出手勾住了他的脖子，贴近身子，亲在了他的唇角。

“如果不太方便给他，你就自己留着吧。”

分开后，Mesut说。

 

Toni赶上了最后一班回马德里的飞机。

Mesut回到房间里的时候，看见正在Facetime的Lukas，听见他说，“嘿，小兔兔，你猜刚才谁在这里？”

 

\-------------------------------------------

解释一下：

文里toni是不到24点到摩纳哥的，如果看完比赛才从罗马飞过去，到的时候应该是凌晨了，所以mesut以为他是看完来的，才说他早到了2小时。

查了google地图lucas从米兰过来车程大约3小时，toni坐飞机从罗马过来大概也3小时，但算上从机场到酒店的时间，应该还是lucas快一点。

per和lucas两个货全都属于不经意之间助攻的角色。

toni为什么会从罗马过来就不用解释了吧。皇马16号的比赛，按照比赛日后不训练的传统，toni在17号是休息的，所以他有时间去罗马玩耍。

特意查了一下如果领了登机牌突然不能上飞机了的情况，ms和航空公司的空乘说明情况就可以了，登机牌ms还是要扫一下的，但是扫过的登机牌最后会还给本人。所以即使toni没有上从罗马去马德里的飞机，登机牌也是不会被收回去的。至于其他细节就忽略吧。

梅老师亲toni是不是故意的呢？是故意的。tk或许还懵懂，但mesut绝对是装傻。所以，懵懂无知的toni会不会真的把那个亲亲捎给票哥呢？记得toni给sami打电话的时候骗他说自己还在罗马吗？如果他不想让别人知道自己去过摩纳哥，那就当然就不会啊。

知道toni来了摩纳哥的人有per、lucas，那么接下来philipp、thomas、manu、benni、mario、jerome、marco、andre、miro、sami会不会知道呢？那要看mesut有没有及时阻止lucas告诉basti了，哈哈~

toni站在走廊里和mesut讲话，mesut在露天露台亲toni，难道他们就不怕被发现吗？忽略这些细节吧.............

最后放一张摩纳哥的夜景。


	8. 球衣号码

“怎么没选10号？”Toni正式踏进皇马更衣室的第一天，Sami瞧着他的球衣问。

“那是他们留给James的号码，”放下包，Toni回答，“没有抢的必要。”

Mesut的10号……

感到心头有些发紧，Sami潇洒的甩甩头发，离开这种心境，“如果你愿意也可以选39号。”

“那还不如18号，只可惜它在Nacho手上。”

“看来皇马也要像拜仁一样欠你一个号码了。”Sami笑起来，戴上他的发圈。

“不，我不需要别的号码了，”Toni不咸不淡的说，“我喜欢8号。”

“也对，Kaka的号码挺好。”Sami低下头。是啊——他想——如果Toni穿上Mesut的号码……

“还是让他们拿其他人去和上一个10号比较吧。”话从嘴里跳出来的时候，Sami自己也楞了一下，他居然就这么口无遮拦的讲了出来，好在更衣室只有他们两个人。

Toni看了看Sami，继续系着鞋带。

“Mesut也穿8号的。”他说。

“什么？”Sami蹙起眉毛。

“Mesut，”Toni抬起头，一字一停的说，“也穿8号。”

 

对于11号球衣的归属，散落在欧洲各地的德国国脚们比所有人早知道那么一点点。

具体到Sami 和Toni，他们是在对莱万特时的替补席上知道的。

“Sami，”换了新发型的Toni一眨不眨望着旁边的Sami，“Mes为什么没有接11号？”

瞧着那张似乎比自己还介意这件事的宽脸，Sami捋起耳旁的碎发，没有立刻回答。

确实，Sami确实和Mesut讨论过这个问题。

Miro的战袍，Mesut从不陌生，云达不莱梅的11号就是从Miro的手里接过来的。

作为全世界最好的10号位球员，Mesut是有立场选择与这个位置更接近的号码的。

“你和我都知道候选人名单，”Toni继续一眨不眨地望着Sami，“教练和Oliver应该也和他谈过了。”

点点头，“他们确实谈过了，但是Mes说他从没有考虑过要换号码。”

“为什么？”

为什么……

Sami垂下头，想起那时Mesut挂着一脸的“还需要解释吗？”。

“Sami，我有自知之明。”

“Sami，我知道德国的11号意味着什么。”

“我知道他们期盼着一个什么样的人穿上这件球衣。”

“只要Marco愿意，11号就是他应得的，没有抢的必要。”

“所以Sami，我不需要别的号码了。”

“我……”

Sami清晰地记得他讲出最后一句时飘远的眼神。

 

“他说他喜欢8号。”Sami说。

“什么？”Toni微微皱眉。

瞥了一眼他皇马球衣上的数字，Sami重复，“Mesut说，他喜欢8号。”

  
  


写在后面：

关于11号的去向，我也挨着个的想过继承者，当时觉得螺丝很有优势，但梅老师也不是不可以。

mesut在不莱梅的时候真的是接了miro传奇般的11号，而且他是踢10号位的，在破厂也是11号，所以在国家队为什么就不行？

但问题是miro实在太棒，世界杯又刷新了进球数，我觉得所有人对新11的期待都至少是个进球能手吧。

再加上梅老湿自己说过进球并不能让他更高兴（他在不莱梅的时候还有marko），背8号也背了这么久。所以基本上可以说就是螺丝了。

螺丝接11号我是真替他开心，但也觉得压力有点大，总之，大家都加油吧~


	9. 拖手

住在南非的VELMORE酒店的经历，是Oliver Bierhoff坚持在里约营建Campo Bahia的主要原因。

这座除了他们之外没人居住的酒店，总有许多秘密可以探寻，就像那些莫名其妙出现在游泳池里的死青蛙。

 

Toni想去放映室找Miro，所以他来到了地下二层。

天知道为什么这座酒店地下的楼层的面积要比地上的增加了几倍，七拐八拐的走廊就像一座迷宫。

Toni已经不是第一次来了，但如果不看墙上的标识路线的话，仍旧会对路线一头雾水。

“或许他们是想在这里建一座游乐场，只是中途放弃了。”对此，Mesut解释。

是的，Mesut——Toni在某个转角碰到的人。

“我在找Marko。”他说。

 

云达不莱梅的11号，Toni偷偷的瞄了瞄他。

他还没怎么和他交谈过，却记得去年他和他的队友们一起在安联球场大开杀戒。

那时Toni已经去了勒沃库森，而Miro就坐在下面看着他穿着自己的11号虐爆了拜仁。

可是……

Toni吸吸鼻子，这个又小、又软、一脸迷糊的家伙居然没有让他感到任何的不快。

“我想拐过前面的转角就到了。”收回思绪，Toni用手指了指，走在前面。

Mesut安静地跟了上去，两个不爱说话的家伙就这么沉默着一前一后的走着。

 

突然的，所有的灯都灭了，伸手不见五指。

Toni顿时停在了原地，后面的Mesut一头撞在他的背上。

闷哼一声，“Toni……”

站在黑暗里的Toni觉得每一个汗毛孔都在张开，争先恐后的呐喊着。

“Mesut！”他回身捉住他，“别害怕！”

“……嗯。”

“有我在这里呢。”

攥了攥那只小手，Toni想，Mesut一定是害怕的，就像他一样，被黑暗压抑得头皮发麻。

过了一会，Toni听见他轻轻的回答，“好的，Toni。” 

 

用另一只手掏出手机，Toni按亮屏幕，他想要弄出点光来，却一下子照到了Mesut脸上，自下而上的那种……

频幕蓝色的光射出来，映着Mesut窄窄的小脸和大大的眼睛……

所以Toni的手不能控制抖了一抖……

手机直直的摔在地板上，“啪啦啦”的分散成了几部分。

Toni蹲下来摸索了一会，摸到了主机，摸到了后盖，却没有摸到电池……

郁闷的蹲在原地，“Mesut你的手机呢？帮我照一下。”

“……”被他拽着手也跟着蹲下来的Mesut没有回答他。

“Mesut？”

“……我没带手机……”

“……”

 

“……我们还是回电梯那里去吧。”Toni觉得心好塞，但是似乎没有那么紧张了。

“可是没有电去电梯那里干什么。”

“……”

“要不我们喊救命吧……”

“……不要。”

“那你说怎么办？”

“或许我们可以找到放映室。”

“Toni，如果放映室里有人的话，刚刚我们应该能听见尖叫什么的吧……”

“……”

 

“我们可以走楼梯到一层。”最后，Toni给出结论。

他觉得那个软软的人一定在点头。

没有任何照亮设备，两个人在黑暗中摸索，Toni依旧走在前面，带着路。

Mesut还是默默的跟在他后面，被Toni捉着手，就像怕他跟丢了。

Toni握着那只小手，软软的，就像Mesut一样软。

“Mesut别害怕，我们很快就能找到楼梯间。”

“我记得我刚才有看过墙上的标识，是往这边走。”

“我记得这道门，所以我们肯定没有走错。”

这种时刻Toni反而话多起来。

Mesut就默默的听着他讲话，让他牵着自己的手，在黑暗里七拐八拐。

“我想拐过前面的转角就到了。”Toni又一次讲了一样的话。

他这样讲是给Mesut听，也是给自己听。

因为他们已经走了很久。

 

Toni头上有些冒汗，他已经开始不确定是不是路过了同一个转角。

或许是他们走了足够久，那些不莱梅和拜仁的惨痛过往，那种替队友们和Miro难过的心情，都一点点的留在了身后的脚印里，从身体里消散而去。

好像只剩下了坚持。

Toni告诫自己一定不能慌，因为他还牵着Mesut的手。这个又小又软的人像兔子一样无辜又无助，他当然得站出来保护他。

在同一道门下休息了一会，Toni确定已经又路过了一次。

他有些沮丧，心里开始默默地咒骂起这该死的酒店。

“Toni……”像是感应到了他的情绪，那只小手在Toni的掌心里动了动，搔得他那里痒痒的。

“Mesut，”Toni重新鼓起勇气，“相信我，我们正走在正确的路上。”

“嗯。”

那只骚动的小手安静下来，重新信任的让他握住、拖着。

 

又转了三四个弯，Toni 放慢了脚步。

他不是累了，他只是真的沮丧了。

“……或许我们应该在这儿歇歇。”

Mesut没有回答他，跟着他安静地放慢了脚步。

似乎听见他轻轻的叹了一口气，就像触动了一个开关，压制在Toni心里的失落感顿时汹涌的蔓延上来。

“Mesut……”

正想说点什么安慰的话，Toni突然感到Mesut加快了速度。

另一只手挽上来，拖住了他的胳膊，现在Toni整个人反倒是被他拉着向前走去。

“Mesut？”Toni不明就里。

又路过一个转弯，一道门被推开了。

穿过那道门，Toni一个趔趄差点摔在当场。

他的脚尖似乎碰到了……台阶……

他们找到了楼梯……

 

Toni感到自己的自尊心正一块一块的坍塌下来，他就这么被Mesut拖着一路向上爬了两层。

当酒店一层楼梯间的门被推开的时候，亮光从外面照进来，打在Mesut脸上，让跟在后面的Toni看到他柔和的下颌曲线。

“Mesut……”

站在明亮的大堂里，Toni还有些不适应光线。

那个人回过头来，一双大眼睛带着笑意，“Toni，你看，我们出来了。”

他还捉着他的小手，没有放开。

“你是在什么时候发现楼梯间的位置的……”Toni郁结的声音。

“在第3次路过的时候。”

“……我们一共路过了几次……”

“7次。”

“……”

 

“Toni！”

“Mesut！”

Miro和Marin的声音同时响起来。

两个人同时转身，放开了一直拖着的手，各自向叫着自己名字的人走去。

 


	10. 挤

合宿，总有一些不成文的规定。

比如，Lukas和Basti决不能睡在同一个房间。

所以，晚到了一天的Toni被告知他和Sami住在一起时，只是心领神会的“哦”了一声。

 

Toni的心情有些不太好。

他第一次来到国家队集合，没有Miro。

如果获得“2014年度最佳球员”的人是Miro而不是他，是不是就可以多见Miro一次？

Toni默默地有些生自己的气。

 

让他有些生气的事情还有一件。

那就是在他走进房间，和Sami say Hi，换完衣服，整理完行李，看望完Basti、Mario、Thomas、Manu、Holger，又和Marco、Benni打完两圈牌，再次回到房间之后，Mesut还在那里。

确切的说，从Toni第一步踏进房间起，Mesut就在那里。

不是在另一张床上，而是在Sami的床上。

两个人肩膀挨着肩膀，分享着同一副耳机，头凑得很近，偶尔各刷各的手机，偶尔聊得笑逐颜开。

 

“Mes，要不要看Leon的照片？” 半只屁股挤到床边上，Toni问。

一双大眼睛晃过来，“要。”

半只屁股向里面拱了拱，拱得Mesut向里挪了挪，Sami也跟着挪了挪。

给自己争取出了整个屁股的空间的Toni掏出手机，“Mes你看，这些都是Feli拍的。”

“Leon长大了。”Mesut看看照片，又抬眼看了看Toni，脸上的表情柔和又放松。

“小孩子长得都好快。”

Toni慢条斯理的翻着照片，在Mesut的另一边躺下来，挨着他另一侧的肩膀，惹得Sami瞧了他一眼。

“嘿，Toni，我也带了Mira的照片！”

Mesut举起手机，打开相册，歪过来的头毛蹭在Toni没有抹发胶的金发上。

 

所以，当Basti听见“门没锁”的声音推门进来时，见到的就是这样的场面。

Toni、Mesut和Sami挤在一起，而另一张床上空空如也。

“你们皇马帮能不能不要这样……”

新任德国队长终于忍不住摆出了一张bitchface。

 

其实想找一张toni、mesut和sami同框的配图，无奈根本没找到..........

所以只有放一张猪总bitchface了，终于轮到别人闪你了，呵呵~

再附赠一张猪和tk鱼的

  
  


 


	11. 味道

Mesut伸出舌尖试了试牛肉的味道，才一口吃下去。

隔着一张条桌的Toni不是有意看到这一幕的。

Mesut有一张好小的嘴，所以他的舌头也是好小一条——Toni想——和James的完全不同。

James的嘴不大，却有一条又宽又厚的舌头……

Toni认真的思考着，直到Thomas碰碰他的胳膊，“想什么呢？”

摇摇头，继续吃着他的早餐。

感到Thomas锲而不舍的目光，Toni放下叉子，“Thomas你觉得如果舌头太宽，会影响说话吗？”

 

这一次的集合Toni和Thomas走得很近，因为一个没了Miro，一个没了Philipp。

“像两个鬼混在一起的孤儿。”Marco对Mario这么形容他俩。

所以，Toni觉得这次Mario总用一种可怜兮兮的眼神注视着自己一定不是错觉……

另外，Mesut不爱搭理自己也一定不是错觉……

“Thomas，”对澳大利亚的替补席上，看着Benni给那条鲷鱼戴起队长袖标，Toni 隔着Manuel和他讲着话，“Mes好像压力很大。”

“为什么？”

“他这两天都不怎么爱讲话。”

Thomas不可思议的瞧着他，“Toni，你是瞎的吗？Mes这两天可是格外的开心呢，你看他和Sami……”

打断他，“我是说，Mes没怎么跟我讲过话……”撩他也没用……Toni在心里补上后半句。

“诶，你们俩好像也没有很多话可以讲吧？”

坐在Thomas右手边的Basti突然咳了一声。

“……”Toni怨念的瞥了自家新队长一眼。

“Toni，Mesut本来就不像我这么爱讲话，你要想和他有共同话题，就要多交流，可是你也不爱讲话。那不如你多和Mes打招呼啊，撩撩他之类的。诶，Toni，你怎么突然想和Mes聊天了？”

“……没有……”Toni摸摸鼻子，“我只是觉得他看起来有些压力……”

坐在他俩人中间的Manuel笑了一声，“Toni，你放心好了，Mes从来不会让自己有压力。”

“是吗？”

“可能你不相信，”Manuel耸耸肩，“Mes的脾气坏极了，但他总能把那些不满发泄出来，只是有时候你察觉得到，有时候你察觉不到。”

“真的？”Toni满脸疑虑。

Manuel看了他一眼，就像是在在说，相信我，我认识他的时间比你长得多。

“可是在皇马没有一个人说Mes的脾气不好。”

“那是他们都没见过Mes吼Cris的样子，”回答他的是刚刚被换下场的Sami，“或者你可以直接问问Cris的看法。”

“Mes吼过Cristiano Ronaldo？”Thomas八卦的抻过头来，眼睛和虎牙一起闪着光。

“我能想象。”Manuel翻翻眼睛。

“听见Mes被判越位时的那句no了吗？”

Thomas和Toni都点点头。

“就是那个音量和状态，整整1小时30分钟，”Sami像是想起了不堪回首的往事，捏捏鼻梁，“我觉得我的房子因此减少了使用寿命，至少半年。”

 

Toni知道Mesut和谁交换了球衣，也看见了Davidson把他的球衣放在鼻子下面嗅了一下。

Toni感到有一只兽在心底醒来了。

晚饭后，没有心情参加丰富多彩的打牌运动，Toni径直返回了房间。

他以为Sami也回来了，因为门是开着的。

走进去，却看见一个人站在床边，耳朵里塞着耳机，手上正摆弄着手机歌单。

那不是Sami，那是Mesut。

 

望着那个不薄也不厚的背影，Toni感到了困惑，困惑于困惑本身，困惑于困惑的由来、踪迹、去向。

他轻轻地关上门，轻轻地走到了他的身后。

Mesut似乎没有发现他，依旧摆弄着他的歌单，竖起来的运动衣领口遮住他的脖子。

又向前迈了半步，Toni凑近他的耳根，浅浅的嗅了一口。

感觉到拂过皮肤的气息，Mesut摘掉耳机，转过头来，瞧见从他肩膀上探出半个脑袋的Toni。

“Toni？”略略惊讶的口吻。

“别动，Mes。”

“你在干什么？”

“我想知道……”Toni前倾着身子，又一次贴了上来，他的气息吹在Mesut的耳朵上，声音很低，就像耳语，“想知道那个澳大利亚的3号到底闻见了什么味道。”

“……”

Mesut皱了皱眉，却没有说话。任由Toni揽住他的腰，翻开他的领口，露出那一截蜜色的脖子。

同一个位置，Toni贴得更近，像小狗一样的吸着鼻子，他甚至能感觉到反弹到脸上的自己的呼吸。

或许Toni没有意识到，他拥着Mesut的双臂正在收紧，他的鼻尖已经不仅仅是蹭过他的皮肤，他的眼睫甚至他的嘴唇都一起贴了上去，碾压着Mesut的侧颈。

从脖根到脸颊，一路向上。

Toni喷着越来越热烈的气息，抬起头，就像踢了半场球。

Mesut也转过头来，半敛着眼

“闻到了吗……”。

目光碰上那张开开合合的小嘴，唇角上还带着新伤……Toni感到心上被那只苏醒的兽狠狠地咬了一口。

所以，他也对着那张小嘴狠狠地咬了下去。

 

分开之后，他们的头还挨在一起。

“Toni……”Mesut还有些喘。

“嗯……”

“我的味道闻起来怎么样？”

“Mes，别管它了……”

“那我尝起来怎么样？”

Toni把头埋进他的颈窝里，有些无奈的笑着。

“Toni。”

“嗯？”

“James的舌头又宽又厚，是不是吻起来更舒服一点？”

Toni惊讶得弹起来，“什么？”

他似乎明白了什么。

“Thomas？”Toni问。

点点头。

“我应该把话烂在肚子里……”Toni再一次埋起脸。这一回他彻彻底底的相信了Manuel的话——Mesut的脾气一点都不好。

“Mes，我从来没有亲过James……”Toni解释，尽管他没必要解释。

“……”

“他只是很爱吐舌头，所以我们都见过，包括Sami。”

“……”

“……”

“Toni。”

“嗯？”

“你是不是又没穿内裤……”

“……”

“……”

“Mes……”

“嗯？”

Toni脸上退去了笑容，“和Cris比起来，我的……是不是更好一些？”

 

那一天，Sami回来得不早也不晚。

不早于Toni在浴室里消解完这一次邪火。

不晚于他想要搞清楚这件事是怎么发生的之前。

 

  
如果注意看，最后一段只交代了tk怎么样了，没有说明tk鱼怎么样了。

是因为其实我还是想把他俩人留在暧昧阶段，一个懵懂，一个装傻。

如果形容tk鱼这时候的感情，大概就像这张图，明媚，模糊，像是隔了一层东西，但是美好。

 

\---------------------------------------

下面把图配一配：

1、小哈的宽舌头

  
  


2、底迪略带同情的看着tk（借别人一张图）

  
  


3、tk撩272，梅老师没搭理他。

[ 详细贴看这里 ](http://luoquantuimeiren.lofter.com/post/1cca3f86_65d6869)

  
  


4、一左一右在小新边上聊天的tmtk

  
  


5、梅老师唇角上的新伤

图很大很大，大家自己放大看吧...............

 

6、不爱穿内裤的tk................

狂吼一嗓：小tk一点都不小！！！！！！

  
  


 


	12. 距离

Toni从没预计过这种情况的发生。

Mario搂着他的脖子，哭成了一个球。

“To，Toni，”抽抽嗒嗒的说，“Marco，Marco还，还在生我的气，他都，都不理我……”

“Ma，Marco都，都不和我打牌……也不跟我讲话……”

“一起吃饭的时候，他，他也不挨着我坐……”

“上次集合的时候就，就是这样，上，上上次也是，上上上次也……”

“Toni，我不，不想再这样下去了……”

一脸尴尬的Toni，越过小胖子的肩膀，发现坐在旁边同样一脸尴尬的André。

拍拍他的头，不习惯安慰别人的Toni吭哧了一会，最后说，“要不你约Marco好好谈谈……”

 

“Mario这一次很明显在讨好你诶。”Mesut和Marco挤在一张沙发上，头挨着头，联网打着对手指的游戏。

“喔。”

“他转去拜仁已经一个多赛季了，你还在生气？”

“其实也没有。有些事情，也不是他自己能说了算的。”

“喔。”

“皇马来找我的时候，我突然就理解他了，所以已经不怪他了。”

“那你还对他爱答不理的？”

“……”

“他都替你赢了世界杯呢。”

“Mes，混淆概念对我不管用，”Marco撅起嘴，“首先，他是替德国赢的世界杯，不是替我，也不是替多特；然后，难道世界杯是让我原谅他的资本？”

瞟了他一眼，“你不是不生气了吗？”

“……”

“Mario看上去挺可怜的诶。”

“我还有点心理障碍嘛……”

一条信息忽然从Marco的屏幕上跳出来。

FromMario：

Marco，明天我们好好谈谈好不好……

 

Toni不明白这场谈判为什么要在Marco的房间举行，也不明白为什么自己和André会在这里。

“其实我觉得没什么好谈的，”Marco开门见山地说，“Mario我不生你气了，真的。”

见他一边讲一边收拾着背囊，似乎急于结束这场谈话的样子，小胖子的眼圈又红起来，向左瞧一眼Toni，向右瞧一眼André。

对这种场合完全没有经验的Toni和André只能继续尴尬的戳在原地，给不出一点建设意见。

“Mesut就快来找我了，”Marco拉上拉锁，“我觉得……”

“Marco……”

Mario可怜兮兮的蹭到他的面前，一双眼睛红红的望着他，这让他实在是有些于心不忍。

“Marco，”Mario说，“对不起……”

叹了一口气，扔下背包，两只手捧住他的脸蛋，“Mario，你不用向我道歉，你不欠我的。”

“可是……”

“真的，我不生你气了。但有些事情发生了就是发生了，是不会因为你赢了世界杯，或者做了别的就能改变的。”

“Marco……”小胖子眼看就要哭出来了。

“Mario，如果这么说能让你好受一点，那么我原谅你，我们还是朋友。我们还可以像以前一样训练、打牌、吃饭。但如果你觉得我在疏远你，抱歉给你这种感觉，”耸耸肩，“可你得明白，这是我控制不了的。”

 

“为什么？”

问这话的人不是Mario，而是Toni。

房间里其他三个人的目光齐刷刷的汇聚在他的身上，这让Toni觉得有些不舒服。

“不为什么，”Marco歪着嘴摇了摇头，“以前在多特的时候，我们也是训练、打牌、吃饭，和现在没什么不一样。”

“那是什么不一样了？”Mario眨着一双大眼睛，睫毛上还沾着细碎的泪珠。

叹了口气，“我需要空间，Mario，如果之前我可以离你3步远，那么现在我需要5步。”

“为什么？”

问话的又是Toni，他再次变成视线的焦点。

“Toni，Toni，Toni，”Marco简直要举双手投降了，“有些事情并不是一步就能跨过去的。”

皱着眉，Toni从来都不善于处理复杂的问题。

“就像你喜欢Mesut，却不能马上就吻他一样。”Marco做着比喻。

这让Toni 更加的一头雾水，“这关Mesut什么事？”

“我只是打个比方。”Marco默默地扶了下额头，他早该料到Toni根本理解不了。

“还有我为什么不能马上就吻他？”

这回，连André都惊讶得微微张开了嘴。

 

Mesut在面前的门被打开之前，从没预计过这种情况的发生。

他被一把拽进Marco的房间，按在门板上，衔住舌头吻得滋滋作响，在屋里还有其他3个人的情况下。

“……”

晃动眼珠，Mesut看清吻着自己的人是Toni，而在他的身后，André呆若木鸡的戳在原地，Marco和Mario都掏出了手机……

“我得发给Miro。”Marco说。

“我得发给Sami。”Mario说。

 

“Marco讲，只要我敢吻你他就肯原谅Mario……”坐在训练场边的休息椅上，Toni小声的说。

Mesut瞧着他，没去揣测这两者之间的因果关系是怎么发生的。

“你相信？”

“……”蹭蹭小白鞋，“至少他们现在看起来好些了……”

“成为朋友的捷径就是找到共同的敌人。”

“我是他们共同的敌人？”

“忘了这个吧，Toni……”

Toni低下头，他有点脸红，这是三天里他第二次吻了Mesut。

“Mes……你喜欢我吻你吗……”

没有回答他，Mesut的视线飘向Marco。

“Toni，你知道Marco为什么会接受11号吗？”

不明白他为什么转移了话题，Toni只是摇了摇头。

“因为德国队11号Reus可以不用去计较俱乐部的恩怨情仇。”

Toni似乎有点理解了，“但为什么Marco还说需要更多的空间呢？”

“那是因为在Mario和德国队11号Reus之间，还站着一个多特蒙德11号Reus。”

“……”

“Marco一天不离开多特，他们之间就永远夹着这个人。”

“……”

“Toni，Marco没说假话，他原谅Mario了，他已经改变了，所以Mario能做的就是适应他们之间的新距离，而不是企图缩短它。”

“可是距离会让Mario不开心。”

“这是误会，是因为他以为Marco不像以前那么喜欢他了，可这却也是Marco表达他还一样喜欢他的唯一方式，”Mesut转过脸来，“所以Mario得相信Marco，这是他们能在一起的唯一方式。”

Toni回望着Mesut，有些不解，“Mes，这些……你为什么不和Mario讲？”

“不，Toni，我要对你讲。因为我和你……也是这样。”

 

“Mes……”

“Toni，”Mesut伸出手，轻柔地捋了捋他的头毛，“我和你之间也站着不同的人，所以我和你之间也需要距离。”

“他们是谁？”

“……”

思考了一下，“Jessica？”

“不是，”摇摇头，“不是Jessica ，不是Miro，也不是Cris。”

“那是谁？”

“是Jessica的Toni ，Miro的Toni，还有Cris的Mesut。”

“……”

“或许Marco和Mario之间的那个人可以消失，但是Toni，你和我之间的这些人永远都不会消失。”

“……”

“Toni，我不知道你能不能明白，我和你已经站在最近的位置上了。”

“……”

“所以，别再缩短距离，这是我和你可以在一起的唯一方式了。”

“……”

 

对格鲁吉亚，大战在即。

球员通道里，Toni做着简单的准备活动。他还思考着Mesut对他讲的那些话，有很多他确实不懂。

“Toni，”凑到他身边，脸上带着些许愧疚，“Toni，马上就要比赛了，所以有些事情你别在意……”

“Mes，”打断他，Toni转过脸来认真的望着他，“有一个问题你还没有回答我。”

“什么？”

“你喜欢我吻你吗？”

……你喜欢我吻你吗……

Mesut逐渐想起了那个夹杂在无数个因为所以之间的问题。

“Toni……”低下头，Mesut叹了一口气，他感到纠结在心中的那个千千结一下子松开了，“我喜欢你吻我。”

望了他一会，像是把这个答案加工处理了一百遍，Toni笑起来，有些傻气，“那就好。”

“Toni，”Mesut也跟着笑起来，“无论怎样，Ich mag dich……”

 

  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------

来张闺蜜组

 

文里闺蜜组玩的超级无聊的手指游戏是这个

app叫战五渣 

因为无聊我才选中好体现他们又心不在焉又无聊的状态............


	13. Es tut mir leid（上）

从法兰克福回归俱乐部的Toni除了自己之外还带回了另外一样东西。

Adidas黑色三条杠脖套——Mesut的。

他把自己那只悄悄的留在了Mesut的包包里。

这件事Toni以为只有他一个人知道。

 

四月的西班牙比欧洲其他国家都暖和那么一点。

但Toni还是戴了几次那只脖套，就像一个口水兜，贴着唇齿。

在训练场上认真做着体能训练的Toni，没有注意到与他擦肩而过的Cris瞬间转回来的头。

 

“小鲷鱼居然也当了场上队长，”虽然百般避讳，但更衣室里的话题总是能轻易的就扯到Mesut身上，这让Sergio看起来像个自豪的家长，“真是我的好孩子~”

“是吗，真不错……”James脱下训练服扔进柜子里。

Toni瞧了他一眼，他知道James并不喜欢他们提起他，毕竟皇马10号只能有一个。

“别担心，James，”Sergio咧着嘴走过来揉揉他的脑袋，“虽然人人都爱Mesut，但是我们也爱你。”

远在更衣室另一端的Cris似笑非笑的哼了一声，惹得这一端的三个人齐刷刷的向他看过去。

“Mesut确实招人喜欢，”意外受到瞩目的金球先生尴尬的耸了耸肩，“但是最后你会发现，当初你喜欢他的原因，迟早变成你痛恨他的理由。”

讲着这句话的最后一个字，Cris抬起头，望过来。

Toni感到那条视线直直的抽在了自己的脸上。

 

欧冠与马竞次回合的对决即使是世界末日也阻止不了。

0:0的上半场不能让任何人满意，无论哪一方。

中场休息，Ancelotti部署完毕但“鼓舞士气”的部分却还没有结束。Toni看见Cris悄悄地离开了更衣室，拿着电话。

Toni低头系着鞋带，毕竟无论他打给谁都与自己无关，他只需要把精力放在球场上就好了。

 

下半场开始前，Toni第一个走出更衣室，所以他也第一个看见Cris的背影。

他没有像Pepe那样走过去摸他的头，而是远远地看着他略显疲惫的坐在台阶上，看着他起身，看着他站在通道边上等着和大家击掌。

Toni明白他为什么显得疲惫，但他是Cristiano Ronaldo，仅凭这一个原因，他就得继续下去，不退缩，不畏惧。

Toni蹭了蹭脚，想着要不要过去拍拍他的肩膀，却瞧见Cris闭起眼，低下了头。

虽然他的手老老实实的背在身后，没有掌心朝上，也没有捂脸，但是Toni读懂了他的唇语。

“为了我自己，也为了球队。”——Toni曾经缠着Mesut为他一遍又一遍演示的祈祷。

心上像是被浇了一舀泉水，有点暖，又有点凉。

凉得Toni有些莫名其妙。

 

赢球之后的两天，Toni有些不高兴，他不太清楚为什么，直到看到Cris和Mesut讲电话，带kiss goodbye的那种。

“我和你之间也站着不同的人……那是Jessica的Toni ，Miro的Toni，还有Cris的Mesut。”

不久前的对话，言犹在耳。

所以，我遇见了“Cris的Mesut”？

Toni想。

 

“……”

“Toni？”

“……”

“Toni？？”电话里的Mesut又叫了一遍他的名字。

“Mes……我想找Mesut。”

咯咯的笑声，“我就是。”

“我想找Toni的Mesut，不是Cris的Mesut。”

“……”

“……”

“无论如何，Toni，他们都是Mesut。”

没再说话，Toni挂断了电话。

他要找的，查无此人。

 

Toni的手机没再响起来，直到1小时之后。

他收到一条简讯。

FromMesut：

Es tut mir leid，我不是Miro。

 

皇马对塞尔塔的和赛比阿森纳与切尔西的决战在同一天。

照常训练。

Toni觉得他终于回到了自己的身体里，不用为几个Mesut而烦恼。

是的，几个。

他不是第一次遇见Cris的Mesut，只是以前他从没计较过。

但是——就像Sergio讲的——人人都爱Mesut。

Toni懊恼的发现，当他开始想要一个自己的Mesut，就得面对Cris的Mesut、Sergio的Mesut、Karim的Mesut、Sami的Mesut、Thomas的Mesut、Marco的Mesut、Lucas的Mesut、Per的Mesut，甚至Sanchez的Mesut，Giroud的Mesut！

 

“怎么不戴你的口水兜了？”休息的时候，Cris晃到Toni身边喝着水，切换到英语频道。

“哦，”Toni心不在焉的回答，“我发现我错拿了别人的脖套，所以就不戴了。”

“是Mes的。”肯定的语气。

“你怎么知道？”

“Mes身上有一股味道，我隔着整个球场都能闻得见。”

Toni低下头，“……反正我闻不出。”

Cris哼了一声，带着些微的欢愉。

“Cris，”困惑的，“你喜欢Mesut什么？”

金球先生被水呛了一口。

“Cris？”

“因为，”拧起水瓶，“Mesut可以给我自由。”

“……”

“但是他似乎给得太多了，”Cris叹了口气，“他永远站在你身后，却从来都不要求什么。这种距离感让你很享受，甚至会让你忘了他，等你想起来回头的时候，才看见他还在那里，就像他永远都在那里。”

“但这是不可能的。”Toni摇摇头。

“是的。所以，当你意识到这个，就会想要抓住他，却似乎永远都抓不住。因为你发现，他确实永远在那里，却永远和你保持着距离，不远也不近。”

“……”

“这段距离叫做‘安全’，一开始你以为这是他留给你的，久了你才恍然大悟，原来这是他留给自己的。”

“……”

“而且……”Cris狠狠的叹了一口气，“即使你再特殊，你也会觉得他和你保持的距离并不比和别人少多少。换句话讲，所有人都会觉得自己和他离的并不远。当你发现他在和所有人组成的安全的范围里游刃有余的时候，这简直能逼疯你！”

又是这该死的距离……

Toni垂下头，把眼睛藏进眼窝的阴影里，“所以你才会说，这些你喜欢他的原因，迟早会变成你憎恨他的理由？”

“是的。”

Toni继续垂着头。

这片“安全范围”确实正给他带来源源不断的烦恼，每审视一次，他便失去一次Mesut。

即使他从来也没属于过他。

 

Toni有些想念Miro。

他在开心或者难过的时候都会想起Miro。

他知道他爱着Miro，远在天边，远在彼岸，远在罗马的Miro。不像Mesut……

他很少想念Mesut。

因为就像Cris说的，Mesut永远在那里，不远也不近，如同马德里到伦敦的距离。

 

百无聊赖的翻着twitter，手一滑就搜了阿森纳的消息。

兵工厂的训练图跳了出来。

Mesut的笑脸让人嫌弃得想立刻关掉，可是Toni却顿住了。

他放大那张有些惨不忍睹的照片。

Mesut看起来……有些不太一样……

Toni用指尖轻轻的描摹着屏幕上那条鱼肿起来的眼睑和眼袋，还有因为没有涂发胶而飞扬起来的头毛……

心上那只兽又醒了过来，只不过，这一次，它是一条毒蛇。

咬得心上，又酸又麻，涨得发疼。

Toni看了一眼时间，此刻距离阿森纳和切尔西的决战已经不满24小时了。

 

Miro曾经给Toni讲过一个故事。

一个缺了一块的圆子想让自己圆满，所以他跌跌撞撞的爬过万水千山，最后终于找到了他掉落的那一块。

“后来呢？”Toni问。

“他和他的缺角都觉得他们完满了，却发现他们再也没法跌跌撞撞的爬过万水千山，实在是另一种遗憾。”Miro回答。

“后来呢？”

“后来他们发现对于他们来讲‘只能在一起’并不是完美的解决方案，所以又分开了。”

“后来呢？”Toni开始觉得这是个悲伤的故事。

“失去对方，他们又只能爬行。于是他们各自磕磕绊绊、跌跌撞撞，磕掉了尖角，也磨掉了凹坑。”

“后来呢？”

“当他们再见面的时候，他们变成了两个完整的圆子。谁也不是谁掉落的缺角，谁也不是‘非你不可’。可以一起愉快的翻滚，也可以各自欢喜。”

“这真是个悲伤的故事。”Toni塌下眉毛。

Miro低着头轻轻的笑，看起来就像曾是谁遗失的缺角。

“为什么会怀念跌跌撞撞的爬过万水千山？”Toni问。

“因为或许那其实才是最愉快的时刻。”

 

“我不接受你刚对我讲完Ich mag dich就立刻说Es tut mir leid。”

当Mesut穿着他的条纹睡衣打开大门的时候，Toni这么对他说。

“这次又只有三分钟？”Mesut垂着眼皮，看起来疲惫极了。

“不，机票在明早。”

 

tbc

  
  


 

写在后面的话：

Es tut mir leid的意思不明白的自己去百度下。

 

对马竞中场休息，toni看见票哥闭眼祈祷纯属我瞎掰，想法是从一组图里断章取义出来的。

  
  


mesut比赛前一天那几张惨不忍睹的训练图，我就放一张................

转头看一眼现在颜值飙升的toni以及漂亮可爱的小哈，梅老师你好自为之...........

  
  


miro给toni讲的故事来自我特别喜欢的失落的一角和失落的一角遇见大圆满，推荐小伙伴们都去看看~~

  


 

mesut让人忍不住吐糟的睡衣..........

不过说起来梅老师脾气真是温顺，法国帮跟他拍这张照片摆明就是取笑他的睡衣（非恶意），他就毫不介意的让人取笑，还配合的拍照................


	14. Es tut mir leid（下）

“挑一个你喜欢的房间，选一张你喜欢的床，晚安Toni。”

典型的Mesut式的口吻——选择权在你，别来烦我。

所以Toni爬上了整个屋子里唯一躺着人的那张床。

“是你让我自己选的。”捋了捋洗过之后尚未干透的头发，Toni无辜的耸肩。

Mesut微微皱了皱眉，转过头去。

Toni躺下来，瞧着他的肩膀和侧脸……

“Mes，你刮过胡子了？”

旁边的人从鼻子里哼了一声，“这样到明天比赛时才刚刚好。不会没有，也不会看起来像个流浪汉。”

Toni笑了笑，伸出手摸着他光滑的腮，摸得Mesut睁开眼，斜睨着他。

“或许我也该蓄点胡子，”Toni说，“虽然总感觉有点奇怪。”

Mesut安静的注视着Toni的脸，就像是在思考着他蓄起胡须的样子。

“怎么了？”Toni问。

“像个暴君。”

“什么？”

“如果你留了胡子，”摸了摸他的下巴，Mesut敛起眼，说得很轻，“看起来就像一个暴君。”

“……”

“Toni……”

“嗯？”

“我可以让你躺在我的床上，但是你得清楚，这儿没有你想找的人。”

 

上一秒钟他们不是还在谈论着“胡子”吗……

Toni皱起眉头，眼前那张小嘴还在开开合合的讲着，只是他的视线已经落在了别处。

“Toni，或许这世界上有一个Cris的Mesut。但是现在绝没有一个Toni的Mesut。”

“别像个暴君一样，VENI VIDI VICI（注）。”

“你没有权利要求一个Toni的Mesut，如果说这世界上有那么一个人有这个权利，那也不是你，Toni。”

“我不是Jessica，不接受你的统治，也不是Miro，不打算陪着你玩追逐的游戏。”

“所以，Toni，Es tu……”

Mesut没有讲下去，因为Toni堵住了他的嘴，用手。

“我说过，Mes，我不接受你对我讲Es tut mir leid。”

 

目光在他的脸上逡巡了两圈，Mesut拍开捂在嘴上的那只手，转过身去。

Toni的心上已经拧成了一团，就像他纠结的眉头，很少有人让他面对这样的局面，Jessica不会，Miro也不会。

“Mes……”Toni靠近他，额头抵在他的背上，“你真是个麻烦……”

“是你先找我麻烦的，Toni。”

Toni哼了一声算作回答，搂住了他的身体。

“Mes……”

“嗯……”

“我爱Miro。”

“……我知道。”

“Miro离开拜仁后，我总以为他离我很远，所以我要牢牢地抓住他。具体到数字，马德里到罗马的距离是1528公里。”

“……”

“但是今天我在马德里机场却发现，马德里到伦敦的距离居然是1501公里。”

“……”

“Mes我一直以为你离我不远也不近，但其实你和Miro只差一点。”

 

Toni不知道自己是什么时候睡过去的，他只知道又梦见了Miro。

Miro还在絮絮叨叨的讲着那个圆子的故事，但好像又有那么一点不一样。

“Miro，如果Jessica是我失掉的缺角，我还能和你一起愉快的翻滚吗？”

Miro玩味的看了他一眼，“Toni，或许你才是Jessica的缺角。”

“……”

“Jessica也有她自己的王国，”摸摸他的头，“Toni，你们谁也不是谁的君主，只是你把自己放在王位上，而她也不戳穿罢了。”

“所以……”

“所以，”Miro笑了一声，听起来竟像是在叹气，“快点长大吧，Toni。”

“Miro！”Toni不喜欢他用对待Luan或者Noah的口吻对待自己。

“Toni，没有Jessica你能独自翻滚吗？”

“……”

“所以，Toni，如果你不是一个完整的圆子，怎么能和其他圆子一起快乐的追逐呢？”

“Miro……我怎么才能变成圆子呢？离开……”

“不，Toni，想都不要想！”Miro果断的打断他，“Jessica或许不能把你变成一个圆子，但总有人可以。”

“那个人会是你吗？”Toni迷茫的问。

Miro笑了笑，可是就在他正要回答的时候，他的电话响了起来。

“Es tut mir leid。”Miro离开了他的座位。

在他离开之前，Toni瞥见了他电话上亮着的名字——Michael。

 

半梦半醒间，Toni听到有声音在响，接着怀里的人动了动。Toni舒展开身体，让他活动自如。

Mesut摸索着打开了床头灯，按掉闹钟。

Toni感到又一条腿卡在了自己的两腿之间，他的膝盖擦着自己的膝盖，小腿叠在自己的小腿上。

当他的肌肤滑过他的肌肤，Toni被那顺滑的触感一枪击中，那感觉就像是微风拂过他的汗毛，又像是在肌肉里注入了一道闪电，一路挠到心上。

清醒过来的Toni，张开眼睛。

趴在他上空的Mesut右手撑在他的脸侧，而左手正拿着水杯在喝。

虽然被压在下面，Toni却可以看清他扬起的颈部曲线，还有上下滚动的喉结……

Toni感到自己的毛孔正在一个个的张开，从他们碰在一起的膝盖蔓延到大腿，再扩散到脖根。

放下杯子，Mesut注意到了醒来的他。

懒洋洋的神情居高临下的睨着他，像一只迷糊的猫，又像一只踩着猎物的狮子。

身体落下来，Mesut直接压在了Toni的身上。

“该送你去机场了……Toni，为什么你总是来的这么晚，又走得这么早……”

Mesut安静的趴了一会，即使隔着睡衣，他的心跳也像鼓点一样砸在Toni的胸口，砸得他胸膛里那颗也跟上他的节奏，咚咚的跳着。

Toni没有动，他全身的知觉都苏醒了过来，他感受着Mesut，比之前每一次都更甚。尤其是大腿的根部，Mesut两腿之间的东西正贴在上面。

“我先去洗澡，你可以去旁边的房间洗……”迷迷糊糊的说完，Mesut又趴了几秒钟，才咕噜一下从Toni的身上滚了下去。

 

Toni有些懊恼，他为什么现在才注意到Mesut卧室的卫生间居然是透明的！

好吧，半透明。

但即使这样，他也能看清那个人影一路脱掉睡衣，最后用脚腕子甩开内裤……

他不是第一次看Mesut洗澡，毕竟在国家队“所有人”见过“所有人”的裸体。毕竟足球就是这么个行业，“所有人”和“所有人”都可以在千人众目下滚成一团，亲成一坨。

可是当Mesut的影子打开花洒，仰起头在玻璃上勾出一条影影绰绰的曲线时，Toni感到有些懊恼。

他懊恼的离开这个房间，懊恼的来到隔壁房间的浴室，懊恼的脱掉衣服走进去，像Mesut那样用脚腕子狠狠甩开内裤，如同禁区前沿的抽射。

他到底是来干什么的？

千里迢迢的从马德里飞过来，晚上还有比赛，就是为了和Mesut吵一架？

这听起来简直像是Cristiano Ronaldo干的事！

难道他不是为了让Mesut收回那句Es tut mir leid只留下Ich mag dich的吗？

Toni想得太用力，以至于忽略了搭在搭杆上的阿森纳11号战袍。

打开花洒的一瞬，Toni才从余光里捕捉到那抹红色。

水流倾泻而出，冲到11号球衣上。

Toni愣在了原地，他的鼻子捕捉到了一种特殊的味道，混沌又凛冽——像是被阳光晒烫的沙子，掺杂着泉水清淡、清晰的香味。

这是Mesut的味道。

这股味道从浴室的墙壁、地面、角落甚至缝隙里弥漫出来，随着水蒸气的蒸腾，一瞬间便击得Toni节节败退，根本没有回旋的余地。

沙子混沌的味道如同美杜莎的头发，纠缠住Toni的所有感官。而泉水寡淡的香味霎时窜进他的脑子，左冲右突、长驱直入。

他想起了Mesut脖子的曲线、Mesut滚动的喉结、Mesut窄窄的下巴、Mesut沾着水渍的嘴唇、Mesut低垂的双眼、Mesut滑过他小腿的皮肤、Mesut大腿的温度，还有Mesut左颈上的痣……

那把刀子终于剥离了他的克制与自控，化成一股热流直直的塞进了他的胯间。

 

Toni猜自己永远也不会告诉Mesut他在他卧室隔壁的浴室里干了些什么。

“Mes，我不小心弄湿了你的球衣……”

“没关系，”Mesut往他鼻子底下摆着早餐，“本来也不会再穿的。”

“那就好……”

“怎么了？”Mesut抓着自己的杯子喝了一口牛奶，白色的液体沾在他的唇上。

“没什么……”Toni低下头，往嘴里塞着煎蛋。

Mesut从鼻子里哼了一声，也低下头慢慢的吃。

“Mes。”

“嗯？”

举着手里的橙汁，“为什么没有我的牛奶？”

“……”Mesut看了看自己的杯子，“我没想到你会来，所以没有买新的，如果你想喝……”

盯着那只推过来的杯子，Toni舔了舔嘴唇，伸出右手接住。

举起来放到嘴边，又落了下来，换了左手。

Mesut就看着他在自己留下的唇印上贴上了嘴唇。

 

到希思罗的距离并不太远，一小时不到的车程。

Mesut把车停在地下停车场，拉起手刹。

“Toni，你自己上去吧，我不送你了。”

点点头，解开安全带，Toni却迟迟没有下车，他抓起Mesut的左手，或轻或重的捏着。

“干嘛？”

“我看看你的表……”

“……”

“Mes……”

“嗯？”

“昨天晚上，如果你不喜欢，为什么不把我踹下床去？”

“如果你忍受不了，可以去别的房间……”Mesut低着头，他知道自己昨天睡得很稳，虽然他们的对话并不让人愉快，但是他睡着了，在一个失眠的夜晚之后，在Toni向他要一个他不能承诺的Mesut之后。

“Mes……”Toni继续捏着他的小手，“你连‘拒绝我’这件事都要让我来表态吗……”

“……”

“……”

“我不能拒绝你，Toni。”

“为什么？”

“因为这不属于‘Es tut mir leid’的部分，这属于‘Ich mag dich’的部分……”

Toni吸了一口气，是的，他又开始有点生气。

“Mes，没有人可以把这些事情分得这么清！”

Mesut抬起头来看着他，大眼睛里反射着车库里昏聩的光，就像在说“我可以”。

Toni点点头，“我明白了，Mes。”

他放开Mesut的手，打开车门，探出了腿。

Mesut垂下眼，动了动手指，攥起来，没有去捉住离开他的Toni。

 

Mesut偏着头，在方向盘上趴了一会。

重新直起身子之后，他捋了捋鬓角，眨了眨眼，看起来冷静如冰。

突然，一个人影碰（duang）的扒（bia）在他的车门上，用力的拍着。

看清是Toni之后， Mesut打开了车锁，一秒都没有犹豫。

Toni拽开车门，蹿回车里，关门落锁。

“Toni……”Mesut试探的叫他的名字。

Toni脸上没有表情，耙了耙头发，转过来，捧住Mesut的脸，用力咬了下去。

两个人在座位上纠缠着。

Toni放下椅子靠背，整个人压在他身上，不给他一点喘息的机会。

Mesut的味道在车厢里弥漫开来。

Toni不清楚自己为什么之前没有闻出过这个味道，他明明也曾经和他这么近。

揪起他的领口，扯开，衬衫的扣子飞溅出去。

Mesut仰起脖子，脸上泛起红晕，张开的小嘴吐出越来越浓郁的名叫“Mesut”的味道。

Toni埋首在那段颈子上嗅着、吻着。他的胯蹭着Mesut的大腿，就像一条在皮鞋上用力磨蹭的小公狗。

Mesut的皮肤还是那么顺滑，没有粗重浓密的汗毛，就像Jessica用过脱毛膏之后，这让Toni的手根本没法离开。

Mesut也已经硬了，他张着腿矮下身子，让自己鼓起来的地方和Toni鼓起来的地方蹭在一起，隔着裤子。

两个人都忍不住喘出了声，对在一起的部位胀痛着，每摩擦一下都疼得让他们发晕，但是却停不下来。

“Mes……”Toni更用力的下压，让他们贴得更紧，磨得更痛。

Mesut也用力的搂住他，让他的唇齿毫不留情的碾过自己的皮肤。

“Toni……Toni……”Mesut断断续续的喘着，眼圈红得像是哭过，“我，我不想射在裤子里……”

“嗯……”Toni答应着，扯开了彼此的裤扣。

两条鞭终于贴在一起的时候，他们都长出了一口气，只是一个听起来像呻吟，一个听起来像低吼。

 

Mesut庆幸他开了一辆减震够好的车子出来，也庆幸停车场的灯足够暗，因为他实在不敢指望车子摇晃了三十分钟还能不被人发现。

“Toni……你不会赶不及飞机吗……”

“别这么急着赶我走，Mes……”Toni还趴在他身上喘着，两个人射出来的粘液粘着他们的皮肤，就像胶水。

“什么也没有比赛重要，Toni……”

“我知道，我赶得及，Mes，我赶得及。”从颈窝爬上来，吻着他的唇。

噢，他们昨天晚上拥抱着睡了一夜，却没有一个吻，现在想来这简直不可思议。

“Mes。”接吻的间隙Toni轻轻问。

“嗯？”

“告诉我，Mes，告诉我。如果这世界上有那么一个人有权利向你要求一个Toni的Mesut，他是谁？”

“……”像是清醒了过来，Mesut 躲开他的唇。

“Mes？”Toni停下来，注视着他，纠结起眉。

“……你真的不知道吗？”回望着他。

“是谁？”

“……”

两个人默默这对视了一会儿。

Mesut轻轻的叹了气，“Toni，如果你想要一个Toni的Mesut，那得先有一个Mesut的Toni。”

 

Toni没有错过对维戈塞尔塔的比赛，他卖力的奔跑，仿佛伦敦之行没有给他造成任何困扰。

对阵切尔西的Mesut也奋战到了最后一刻，即使没有绝杀。

“Mes不适合绝杀。”Toni说。

“不，是绝杀不适合Mesut，”Miro回答，“他总有自己的方法。”

“是吗……”

听出了他的心不在焉，Miro敲了敲听筒，“怎么了，Toni？”

“没什么，”摇头，“没什么。”

 

“或许，马德里到罗马的距离和到伦敦的距离看起来只差那么一点。”

那个早上，那个昏暗的停车场里，那辆车上，Mesut说。

“但是，Toni你明白，那其实就是Ich mag dich到Ich liebe Dich的距离。”

“它看起来只有那么一点，它叫‘Es tut mir leid’。”

“你迈不过去，Toni。所以，实际上是你在对我说Es tut mir leid，而不是我在对你说。”

“所以，Toni，在这世界上根本就没有一个Mesut的Toni。”

“所以……”

这世界上又怎么可能有一个Toni的Mesut呢……

 

注：VENI VIDI VICI，国际音标：/weːniː wiːdiː wiːkiː/，凯撒大帝的名言——我来到，我看见，我征服。梅老师不愧是语言专家~~

 


	15. 船

Toni想静静。

特别想静静。

所以他回到静静的生活。

训练，比赛，看球——足球或者篮球。

深爱着Leon和Jessica。

也思念着Miro。

直到对瓦伦西亚一役受伤。

 

Toni从来懒得假装，对别人是，对自己也是。

所以当他觉得他没必要像Basti那样装坚强就果断的下了场。

伤那里有些疼，如同墙上裂了一道缝。

疼痛和对Miro的思念就从那道缝隙里汹涌而出，冲垮了整座墙。

淹没他，席卷全身。

 

见到Toni的Miro一点都没有意外，在和国际米兰的比赛之后。

“我还想见见Lukas。”Toni解释。

对此，Miro只是默默地瞟了他一眼，默默地和教练打了招呼，没有和队友们一起离开。

Toni乖乖的站在Miro旁边，远远地瞧见同样没有和队友一起离开的Lucks举着电话向他们走过来。

正迎上去，一个人影从Toni鼻子前面蹿了过去，掀起一阵风，打在他的面门上。

 

“Lukas！”Mesut跳到Poldi的身上，穿着他的破洞牛仔裤，没有在意路过了谁。

“Mes！”

叫着他名字的声音从他身前身后两个方向传来。

Mesut和Lukas对视了一下，回过头去。

“Toni？”

 

Toni已经煞气腾腾的站在了那里，他从没想到会这么快又见到Mesut，猝不及防，却也胜却了一切“犹豫不决”。

“Mes，你怎么会在这里？”

从Lucas 身上滑下来，大眼珠瞟了瞟在他后面的Miro ，“我想来看看Lukas和Miro。”

“你知不知道你明天还有比赛！”Toni觉得肺都要气炸了，虽然他也不明白为什么，“什么也没有比赛重要！”

“……”Mesut扯了扯衣角，“这一场……没关系。”

“什么叫没关系！”

Lukas就在旁边瞅着Mesut低垂的眼，来到米兰简直让他忘了英超赛场下面那些无奈的必要。

“Toni，”Lukas露出两排大白牙，拍了拍一脸肃杀的Toni，“反正Mes都已经在这里了，没关系就没关系啦。”

Miro也笑呵呵的过来打圆场，只有Toni还插着腰运气，一晃眼又看到Mesut的破洞裤。

“Mes！你才伤好没多久，能不能注意保护一下膝盖！”

“Mes！你不能再穿这条裤子了！你带了别的裤子没？”

“Mes，如果没有，我们得去买一条，现在！”

这次连Lukas都想望天了，天知道Mesut到底哪里招惹了这个小魔头，简直能看见他头上冒出来的火苗。

“Miro，”不依不饶的Toni扯住在场所有人的学长，“你说我说的对不对！”

瞅了一眼Toni，又瞅了一眼Mesut，Miro往前走了一步，说，“Mes，下次带我去这个牌子的店。”

 

Toni滴酒未沾，但是当Basti走进他们的包间时，他简直怀疑自己醉了。

“Ana最近在罗马比赛，”Basti坐在他的旁边“再说，我就不能来看看拜仁的老队友（伙计）们吗？”。

“但是他们这样你能忍吗？”Toni指了指对面脖子都快缠在一起的三个人。

Miro不知道正和他们聊着什么，笑得额头上的褶都舒展开了，Mesut扒着Lukas的肩膀，整个脸都埋在他的颈窝上。

Toni皱了皱眉。

Basti瞧见他的表情，撇着嘴笑了笑。

“Toni，你听说过那个说法吗？”

“什么？”

“如果不开心就把头埋进萨摩耶的毛里面。”

“你说Lukas是萨摩耶？”

瞪他一眼，“我的意思是，你没看出来吗？Mesut一点都不高兴。”

“……”

Toni拿起饮料来喝，藉由杯子的掩护，盯住Mesut的脸仔仔细细的瞧着。

Mes刮过胡子了……

每次来见他们Mesut的脸上总是干干净净的——Toni眯眯眼——只是他还没有换掉的破洞牛仔裤让他心里继续有些不舒服。

“Miro也在试图让Mesut心情好一点，”Basti捏起一片薯片扔进嘴里，“所以，我不在乎把我的Lukas让出来一会。”

“Mesut为什么不高兴？”

“……”Basti撇了撇嘴，“忘了这个吧Toni，毕竟我们都不是来找不痛快的。”

他讲这话的时候，Toni默默地望了他一眼，“所以。Basti，你到底是来干嘛的？”

“和你需要Miro一样，”拜仁队副指了指对面的人，“我现在也迫切的需要把头埋进萨摩耶的毛里面。”

 

思忖了好半天的Toni突然转过脸来看向Basti。

“难道你真的要和Ivanovic结婚？”

险些喷出啤酒的Basti扯着他出了包间。

“Toni，你看不出Mesut因为什么不开心，我的事倒猜得挺准。”找了个避人耳目的地方，新任德国队长摆出一副bitchface。

“正常的事情我都猜很准的。”Toni耸了耸肩，但是Mesut不在“正常”的范围内——他在心里补上后半句。

Basti撇撇嘴，对他表示不屑。

Toni傻笑了一会，低下头，因为他开始意识到Basti是迟早要结婚的，这都无关紧要，Luki也结了婚生了子，问题是……

“Basti，你要离开德国吗？”

“……”沉默了一会，“现在还不，但是退役后我大概会和Ana去塞尔维亚定居。”

“那你和Lucas……”

“我们可能只剩最后一次欧洲杯了。”Basti说。

“……”

“Toni，你和Miro都各有各的家庭，这样挺好的，不像我们，像是在机场盼着能来一艘船。所以，或许我们也该试试再往下走一步了。”

“你觉得我和Miro这样挺好？”Toni皱起眉头。

“当然。”

“……”

所以，最好不要再多一个Mesut了吗……

 

Mesut收到一条简讯，来自Toni。

“Basti说，他和Lukas就像是在机场等着一艘船。”

十分钟后，Toni收到回复。

“或许我是别人的船，但是Toni，你是我的船。”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

其实这几天toni和jessica也算各种秀恩爱

5.8

 

5.10

 

再看猪总那边

女盆友在罗马比赛（虽然输了....）又爆出结婚的消息

但是说实话猪总结婚都是迟早的事

  
  


再看你厄那边

一个人自己和自己玩的挺high...........

私服真心不放了太惨不忍睹

 

最后甜菜伤图记录一下.............  



	16. 红裤子

Toni穿了一条红裤子，被队友们和摄影师百般嫌弃，虽然这只是一个app的发布会。

“拜仁红？”同样有着一抹红色记忆的Cris挑起眉。

“也许是药厂红。”Sami说。

“辛亏他T恤的颜色还算正常。”快被晃瞎了的Fabio表示。

 

其实，Toni身上的T恤本来是白色的。

穿鞋的时候，他在出门镜前看了自己最后一眼。

“这是不是太明显了……”他想。

于是，翻领白T变成了圆领灰T。

 

衣柜里，在Toni那些多得数不清的和别人交换来的球衣里，有一件红白相间的球衣——几周前还挂在伦敦某间浴室里的阿森纳11号。

 

  
真不忍心放他私服.........

这个app发布会双罗各种出镜，

一开始我都没找到甜菜，后来在别个gn的lo里才发现，

摆明是被摄影师嫌弃了。

好歹是个发布会 好歹是有记者的好么.........

toni你看看别人都穿的啥..........

无力吐糟了............

不过toni为啥突然穿个红的我也实在好想不明白..............

梅老师球衣的梗见[Es tut mir leid（下）](http://luoquantuimeiren.lofter.com/post/1cca3f86_6d234a6)

 


	17. 借口

“生日快乐，队长。”Basti接起电话来的时候，听见那边的Toni说。

“谢谢，伙计。”

“我都没想到你这个生日不是在德国过的。”

“我也没想到。”

“得了吧，”Toni嘿嘿笑了两声，“Basti，你呼吸的节奏怎么听起来有些奇怪？”

“我在爬山。”

“在夜里爬山？”

“是的Toni，你知道，在伦敦有很多很有意思的地方，包括晚上。”

“你在伦敦？”

“嗯，伦敦。”

“好吧，我相信，”又坏笑两声，“Basti，新赛季还没开始，要不要我去英国陪你玩几天？那里我很熟。”

“免了吧，网球公开赛已经结束了，我不想每次来伦敦都碰见你。”

两个人都笑了一会儿。

“说真的Basti，虽然我们总是飞来飞去，但是刚开始在马德里生活的时候我也不适应了一阵，这并不像从慕尼黑到科隆那么简单，辛亏有Sami帮忙。”

“你想说什么，Toni？”

“我想说，你真的不需要有人陪几天吗，Basti？”

“Toni，有一件事你得搞清楚，我是在曼彻斯特。另外，我也并不是没在伦敦生活过，别问什么时候，也别问和谁，这儿还有Per还有Mes，我可不需要远在马德里的你。”

“好吧，伙计，”Toni的声音低落下去，“总之，生日快乐。”

 

  
Basti挂了电话，摇了摇头，继续爬他的山。

是的，他确实在爬山——汉普斯特德公园的国会山。山坡并不陡峭，灌木间挤着一条蜿蜒的小路，没有石子铺地，只有泥土和落叶。夜幕下，形状各异的树影分割着视线，不完整的天空，以及淹没进黑暗的山顶。

“刚刚是Toni？”走在Basti前面的Mesut回过头来问他。

“是。他特别想来伦敦的样子。”

“……”

“说起来，这个小子最近来伦敦的次数可真不少，温网、F1，还有单身派对，”Basti 像是发现了有趣的事，自顾自的说，“也不知道是上了什么瘾。”

“Basti，”Mesut打断他，突然问道，“你究竟为什么会决定转会的？”

问题突如其来，这让新任德国队长沉默了一会儿，因为他知道有些人是不能用Louis van Gaal来搪塞的，比如Mesut。

“Lukas很早就决定去土耳其了，这些你都是知道的。”Mesut一边领路一边说，只留给Basti一个后背。

“我知道。我也没想到自己会那么快决定离开慕尼黑，我只是突然觉得什么都变得不太一样了。”

“什么不太一样？”

Basti沉默了，他走着，只落下沙沙的脚步声。

 

“Schweini，你得去结婚。”

“……”

“Schweini，我们最好做一辈子的朋友，而不是像现在这样。”

“Luki，你是想让我放弃吗？”

“如果你不放弃的话……”诗人般的蓝眼睛认真的望向他，“我要坚持到什么时候？”

“……”

“Schweini，我不像你，我总有一天会坚持不住的。”

“Luki，你已经放弃过了。Louis来的时候，Monica嫁给你的时候，你去英国的时候，你放弃过不止一次了，但是你还在这里。”

“总有一天我会彻底放弃的。”

“什么时候，Luki，什么时候？”

“那个时刻，Schweini，你会知道的。”

某一天，送别了Ivanovic之后，几乎忘了记这段对话的Basti起打开Ins，Lukas发的照片毫无预期的跳了出来，那是他和Monica并排坐在海滩上的照片，配文是My love……

Basti知道了，这就是“那个时刻”……

 

“我和Ana在一起了，Lukas祝贺了我们。”Basti对Mesut说，他们还有一小截就爬到山顶了。

“这和你来英国有什么关系？”Mesut还是头也不回的在前面带着路。

“你不明白，Mes。这就像，你们有一些新的计划，一切都在轨道上好好的运行。他弯下身来为你系上鞋带，你以为什么事都会好好的，什么事都不会改变。”

“……”

“可是突然有天一觉醒来一切都不一样了，他放弃了你，而你突然开始怀疑自己究竟还在坚持什么？”

“……”

“接下来所有事都变得不太一样了，那些原本牢靠的、坚固的事情全都变得不太一样了，面目全非。”

“……”

“你突然就想离开那里，去寻找一种新的感觉。”

“可是为什么是英国？”

“澳大利亚也好，塞尔维亚也罢，如果我注定要离开德国，为什么不能是英国？”

“可以……”

“我想好好看看他生活过的地方，走过他走过的巷子，在他喜欢的餐厅吃饭，在他喜欢的位置看泰晤士河的烟花，去他喜欢的公园，和他的邻居交谈，买他喝的固定牌子的牛奶，踩在他奔跑过的草皮上。”

“但是，Basti，为什么是在Lukas离开之后？”

 “Luki在的时候……”Basti轻笑了一声，“我怎么有心思看别的。”

 “……”Mesut沉默了一会，拨开挤窄道路的灌木，“Basti，你不是说想好好看看伦敦吗？现在，好好看看吧。”

 

Basti从Mesut身后走出来，不再有阻挡着他们的树丛，眼前一片明朗开阔。

Lukas曾经告诉他，离他的住所不远，有一个公园，宁静而美丽。公园里有一座山，不高也不陡，但是登到顶端，就可以把伦敦整个放进眼里。

这个夜，有风吹过，他们穿过枝桠纵横的小路，直到天空不再被分割成块，伦敦明明灭灭的城市之光终于像一片星河耀动在他们脚下。

“Mes！”Basti转向他，惊喜的亮着眼睛。

“这是Lukas的注意，他说你肯定会喜欢。”

“喔噢……”Basti不可思议的摇着头，“Mes，这算是给我的生日礼物吗？”

“不，”指了指他的口袋，“那才是。”

疑惑的皱起眉，Basti摸向自己的衣兜。

手机就在这时候亮起来，也点亮了Basti的笑容，屏幕上跳着一个名字——Lukas Podolski。

就在Basti按下接听键的一瞬，Mesut捉住了他的手腕。

“Mes？”Basti再次凝起眉。

“Basti，我忍不住要和你讲一件事，”Mesut直视着他，没有再敛着眼，这让他的眼睛看起来格外的大，“别对Lukas讲你刚才说的话，那听起来就像个loser在凭悼你们的过去。”

“不，Basti，不是现在，也不是伦敦。”

“我不明白你为什么不去伊斯坦布尔，那儿很美。”

“Basti，想等船，就去港口，别在机场。说不定船已经在那儿了。”

 

松开手的时候，Mesut看见Basti的脸上又出现了他熟悉的笑容，如同他的金发。

那头猪匆匆的按下接听键，即使不用扬声器，电话另一头爽朗的声音也清清楚楚的跳了出来，“Aha，Schweini，生日快乐！”

 

把Basti留在国会山上，Mesut独自回了家，只有真主才知道那对每次都闪瞎全队最近却突然上演真心猜猜猜的两只要聊多久。

 换了睡衣，Mesut倒进床里，德国队长够他受了，他可不想去夜店招惹其他人了。

电话亮起来，不是Sami，不是Cris，也不是其他人。

 “Toni？”

 “Mes……”

 “什么事？”

 “也没什么重要的事，我想说，嗯……Basti说他在伦敦，你们……”

 “Basti is not your business，”Mesut皱皱眉打断他，“Toni，你是不是来过我家？”

 “……”

那边沉默下去，Mesut就安静的等着，听着他局促的呼吸。

 过去几个月里他们太多次的擦肩而过一一掠过Mesut的心头。

 他不在伦敦的时候，他总是有意无意的来到这里。

 无论单身派对、F1还是温网，就像Basti到这来踩过Lukas的脚印。

 “……我去过，在婚前旅行的最后一夜。”终于，Toni说。

 “嗯。”

 “后来我就再没有去过。”

 “Toni，你为什么会来伦敦，那么多次？”Mesut笑了一声，“别说是因为你突然有天一觉醒来觉得一切都不一样了，那些原本牢靠的、坚固的事情全都变得面目全非，所以你突然就想去寻找一种新的感觉。”

 “……Mes，这都是些什么鬼……”

 静静的笑了一会，“没什么，那些只不过是一个傻瓜讲过的胡话。”

“说实话，Mes……”Toni的声音听起来犹豫不决，“我也不知道为什么，这些日子我总会想去伦敦，赛车、网球，我真的不知道……”

 “我知道。”淡淡的，Mesut再次打断了他。

 “……你知道什么？”

 “扔掉那些借口吧，我知道你故意避开我，却一次又一次的到这里来的原因。”

 “……”电话那端的呼吸像是颤了一下，“是什么？”

 “Toni，你到这里来，只是因为你想我了。”

   
 --------------------------------------------

 

后记

 

一、   TK鱼

 主要是说下这段时间tk鱼的毫无交集

 时间大概从联赛结束到猪总生日

1、单身派对前TK曾回科隆与前勒沃库森的小伙伴们玩耍。

      272在盖尔森基兴玩耍，然后去柏林参加那个阿迪达斯的活动。

2、欧冠那天TK不在德国，在伦敦搞单身派对玩得high，这是我的帖子：<http://luoquantuimeiren.lofter.com/post/1cca3f86_73ddc39>

       欧冠那天272在柏林带着小兔子蹭了内马尔的酒喝（不知道和K神、麦子玩耍没）

3、TK在德国结婚，没有踢德美友谊赛的小新、二娃参加了

     272和猪波苦逼的带着一群娃踢了两场比赛（没有在德国）

4、TK在西班牙的伊维萨岛度蜜月

     272和一群汉子在美国LA度假（期间可能还和笨马玩了一下）

5、TK回西班牙建基金会，和老婆去看2015F1英国站，几次去伦敦看温网。在伦敦转几圈后，归队前往墨尔本。

      272在LA玩了个够，一直都没回伦敦，好不容易归队，直接去新加坡踢埃弗顿，回来又去伊斯坦布尔玩一圈（不知道见到波波没有）。

6、TK在中国穿个透内裤的队服各种踢比赛。7.30才返回马德里。

       272回到伦敦先对马赛后对狼堡，酋长杯拿得各种风光。

 

二、 再说下猪波

 国家队集合猪波系鞋带、躺沙滩闪得人不要不要的。

6月下旬猪总和伊万各种秀恩爱，然后从来不晒媳妇照片的波波突然晒了一张和monica的照片。

 接着猪总就爆了隐婚，7月上旬突然去了曼联。

 

 

三、最后介绍一下伦敦的汉普斯特德公园

 该公园很大，是海德公园的3倍。有18个湖泊，周边还有很多运动场。最有名的是高98米的国会山，可俯瞰伦敦全景。

 波波曾说最喜欢伦敦的公园，也喜欢去这里旁边的餐厅吃饭，而这公园旁边就是个富人区，所以我觉得波波住这里的可能性很大。

 没去过这个公园，所以公园上山小路的样子是我臆想的，也不知道这公园晚上能不能进..............

最后放张俯瞰伦敦的照片，本来想找夜景但是没找到，用白天的凑合吧。（请想象长椅上做的是猪波或者是猪总和小鱼..........）

 


	18. 莱比锡的街景

那一天Toni不太开心，就像胸口上勒了条皮筋。

他很不喜欢这样的局面，他们没有战胜爱尔兰，连1分也没有拿到。命运再不是一朵任他们把玩的小花，而是变成了一个持刀的武士，只剩殊死搏斗一条路可走。

所以他刻意躲开Thomas来到酒店顶层的休息室清静清静，却没想到Mesut比他躲出来得更早。

 

Mesut坐在沙发里，耳朵里塞着耳机，望着面前的落地窗。

外面没有大海，只有莱比锡的街景——房子、街道和树。

Toni有些好奇他在看什么，走过去坐到了他的旁边。

Mesut甚至都没有转过头来看他一眼。

Toni像他一样望着窗外的房子、街道和树，望了一会儿，觉得有些烦躁。

就像是强迫哭着的Leon瞬间安静下来一般的不现实，那些静止不动的街景，看起来就像是被风吹得剌剌作响的角旗和球网，还有奔跑着的爱尔兰9号。

“Mes。”

没有回应。

“Mes？”用肩膀拱了拱旁边的人。

继续没有回应。

“Mes......”

还是没有回应，连嫌弃的一瞥都没有。

“......”Toni有些颓丧的沉进沙发里，没有抹发胶的额发垂下来，视线涣散，眼里就只剩了大片大片的留白。

忽然一只手伸过来，一只耳机被塞进了他的耳朵。

Toni转头看了看耳机线连着的另外一端，Mesut半开着眼向他做了个“闭嘴”的手势。

音乐流进耳朵，不知道是谁的歌，嗯嗯啊啊的唱得挺抒情，和Toni跑步的节奏有点类似。

他忍不住笑了笑，舒了一口气。

窗外大片的留白流动了起来，Toni重新盯住那些房子、街道和树，爱尔兰的9号还在奔跑，但是他似乎已经越跑越远，一阵风过后就会无影无踪。

瞧了瞧旁边的Mesut，他还是那样半张着眼坐在那里，不知道在看哪里，不确定是放空还是在思考着什么，不会像Miro那样摸着他的头毛说“下一场我们会赢的”。

但是他从不会像看上去那么简单——Toni想，忽然感到一阵轻松，如同那条勒着他的皮筋“啪”的弹开了。

换了个姿势，Toni把整个身子都贴在Mesut的肩膀上。

Mesut没有拒绝，露出一贯的慵慵懒懒的笑容，偏移重心和他挨在了一起。

互相依靠着，Toni觉得他们粘连在一起的部分暖烘烘的，四面八方的空气也变得像海绵一样柔软。

Toni没有再盯着Mesut看，因为“安宁”和“安全”的信号和音乐搅拌在一起，顺着那条连接着他们的耳机线源源不断的传输过来，抚摩着他的神经。

他的眼皮有些重，可能是被胸口上的皮筋勒了太久，勒得他有些精疲力尽......

 

Oliver Bierhoff不小心路过休息室的时候，忽然想看看外面的天气，所以他径直走到了窗前。

Oliver还保留着球员时代的习惯，所以路过沙发的时候，他连头都没转就看到了歪在靠垫上睡着的Mesut，也看见了一颗靠在他肩上和他睡在一起的金色毛头。

Oliver本以为那个是Marco或是Thomas，却赫然想起他们俩一个正在医务室陪着Mario，一个正在聚众打牌。

所以，当Oliver看清那是Toni的时候，猛地向右转过脸来，差点闪了脖子。

 

\------------------------------------

后记：

对爱尔兰输这一场，有妹子说比赛一结束梅老湿第一个就消失了，想来心情也是很不爽。

然后传说到达莱比锡之后赛前训练的时候勒妈狠狠地教育了他们一顿，所有人心里肯定是很不好受的。

后来和格鲁吉亚关键一战，电饭煲虽然发挥一般，但是梅老湿一造点一助攻“还是在关键比赛中发挥了作用”（这是解说讲的）。

所以我觉得球员心理调节能力好真的是很重要，每个人都有不同的方式，于是就YY了一下。

 


	19. 位置

Toni习惯于把东西摆在正确的位置上。

不差分毫。

比如，鞋子之间的间距，CD的排序，角球点上的球，禁区白线上起脚的位置。

毕竟，他是个足球运动员，毕竟，这是一项只有正确位置才能带来正确作用的运动。

 

还在拜仁的时候，Toni有一只小小的计时器——红色的小猫头鹰，转一下，脖子就会沿着刻度咔咔咔转动的那种。

Thomas在他兜里发现这只卡通计时器的时候差点没笑死过去，然后事情就变成了。

“Toni，你得把它拿出来，摆在训练室的柜子上。”

“就那儿，别动。”

“对，对，Toni，我们都需要倒计时。”

 

Toni小心翼翼的照顾着他的小猫头鹰，一丝不苟的把它摆在正确的位置上，连国家队集合训练也不例外。

但是让他郁闷的是，当交换分组的时候，Toni一眼就看见他的计时器向右转了15°。

这件事第二次发生是在他从健身车上跳下来上了趟厕所之后，计时器又动了地方——偏离了原位3厘米。

Toni抬头在屋里扫视了一圈，队友们维持着各自的奇形怪状，谁都没有注意到他的不爽。

小猫头鹰第三次转向的时候，Toni简直炸毛了。

他想去检查监控录像，却想起为了确保他们的隐私，训练室里是没有监控摄像头的。

好吧——他想——现在是需要人肉摄像头的时候了。

 

Mesut被Toni抓了个现形。

Toni眯着眼睛，如同一头狩猎的老虎，而那条大眼鱼的手指还伸在空中，惊讶得小嘴微张，就像被人捉住了鳍。

哪有老虎不吃鱼的，Toni想。

“Mesut！我早该想到是你！”

“什么是我？”

Toni指了指他的小猫头鹰。

Mesut的大眼睛在他和计时器之间来回瞟了瞟，“这个居然是你的？”已经获得自由的左手，伸过去一指头戳得猫头鹰东摇西晃，像个不倒翁似的摆着。

“.......”Toni瞧着他弯起来的眉眼，原来的愤怒不知道就从哪开始漏气，“Mesut，你不要再戳它了.............”

“为什么？”

“我不习惯别人动......”或许是Mesut的眼神看起来过于无辜，Toni破天荒的换了一种委婉的说法，“我需要他们都在正确的位置上。”

大眼睛又在他和计时器之间来回瞟了瞟，“好。”

Toni有那么一瞬间觉得这个回答有点过于随便和草率了，但他还是点点头，把计时器中规中矩的摆回去。

“可是..........”旁边的大眼鱼忽然皱起眉头。

“什么？”

“Toni，“Mesut望着他的蓝眼睛问，”为什么正确的位置只有一个？”

“......”

 

Toni没有办法回答这个问题，即使过了很久以后。

因为，他发现就算是像足球这样只有正确位置才能带来正确作用的运动也是这样，无论是球还是人，很多的情况下正确的位置都不是只有一个。

“或许正确的位置不止一个，但是选择永远只有一个，就像我没办法把一个球放在两个不同的位置上。”多年以后，Toni说。

“好。”Mesut玩着他的手机，眼皮都没抬的回答，和那年一样随便，一样草率。


	20. 咬痕

不作死就不会死。

Toni瞧着挂在Mesut肩上已经不知道自己在说啥的Thomas如是想着。

 

“就这样，再见。”三个小时前，Philipp在Thomas的听筒里简短而决绝的说。

于是，Thomas拉住了路过的Mesut，“Mes，一起打牌。”

“不了，我还要去找Sami。”

大嘴猴咧开嘴，“害怕再输个5:1？”

 

当Toni头发梢上挂着水珠赶到Manuel的房间时，Thoma正蹦跶着唱Deutschland。

“什么情况？”和他前后脚进来的Benni扫了一眼满地的啤酒瓶皱起眉问道。

“Thomas拉Mes来打牌，说..........”manu有点口齿不清，“........输的人要喝酒.............”

“Mes会和你们喝酒？”Benni踹了一脚已经睡死过去的Mats压制住险些冲口而出的怒火。

“他说作为刚刚1:5惨败的一方，我可以不用喝，”Mesut从椅子上站起来，捋了捋额角的碎发，声音沉稳、清晰，“但是我拒绝了。”

 

之后，那只大嘴猴就蹦跶过来，挂在了Mesut的身上，直到现在............

“Mes，Toni呢............”Thomas大着舌头说。

“他在帮Benni收拾Manu和Mats呢，一会儿就过来收拾你。”

“............为什么要叫Benni和Toni过来？”

“因为我们明天都不用训练。”

“.............Mes.........”Thomas双手扒住他的肩头不放，“4天以后的比赛.........你要是能和我一起在场上就好啦.............”

“前几天我不是才和你一起在场上踢过球。”嫌弃的语气，但Mesut还是扶稳他的腰，摇摇晃晃的拖着他走进了他的房间。

“不！不，不........不是对手，是联手...........我们要在同一边...............”

“我们一直是同一边。”

“不，不，按俱乐部算我们是对手，但是现在是国家队比赛，我们才又成了队友，法国队里你俱乐部的队友却变成了对手，这真有意思~”

“是很有趣。”Mesut想把他放倒在床上，那只大嘴猴却嘿嘿的傻笑着依旧不肯松手。

“.............Mes，我看得出来，阿森纳的人都很喜欢你，尤其是那几个法国佬~~~我就知道，我的Mesut到哪儿都特别讨人喜欢！”

“放开我，Thomas。”

Thomas非但没有放手，反而转过身来缠上了他的脖子。

“Thomas.............”没有强行挣脱，mesut摇摇晃晃的支撑住了两个人的身体。

“我的Mesut哪哪儿都讨人喜欢~~~~”眯起眼，金色的头毛在他耳边蹭着，就像在主人裤口边蹭着脑袋的哈士奇，“大大的眼睛，小小的嘴，肉肉的小手，还有尖尖的耳朵.........................”

 

Mesut惨叫一声。

因为Thomas一口咬在了他的耳尖上。

刚刚走到门口的Toni正好看见这一幕。

于是他三步跨进屋里，一把把Thomas从Mesut的身上撕了下来，塞进了被子里。

 

等Thomas放弃挣扎睡过去，Toni才从被子上跳下来。

是的，Toni一直像个趴地鼠一样压制着乱动的Thomas。

扒开被子，确认了大嘴猴还有呼吸只是睡着了之后，Toni径直走进了卫生间。

“咬出血了？”

在镜子前面检查着左耳的Mesut闻声转过身来，Toni的宽脸却已经近得几乎挤爆了他的视野。

下意识的向后弹开三寸，“没有破，但是咬出印子了。”

不由分说的捧起他的下颌，Toni审视着那只红着的耳尖。

“有些像是..............”事后留痕，最后这几个字他没有讲出来。

这块伤着实有些尴尬，毕竟像他们这种的动不动就肉坦示人的职业对这样的印记是十分忌讳的。

“幸亏拍完广告了，”Mesut微微皱眉，“但是............”

“但是什么？”

“后天我还要陪Mandy去BAMBI的颁奖晚会，不知道那时候还能不能看出来.........”

Toni怔了怔，“所以不是什么土耳其小姐？”

“不是。”

哼了一声，贴近他耳尖上的齿痕，Toni轻轻地吹了吹，如同贴面的轻吻。

顺着他挨近的身体，Mesut环上了他的肩。

 

Mesut习惯于偏向右侧的拥抱，这样就可以闪出左侧的胸膛和对方贴紧。

这样，心和心之间就可以离得更近一些。

Toni回抱住他，身子贴着身子。

“Mes。”

“嗯？”

“你可以把一个球同时放在两个位置上吗？”

“..................”

“Mes？”

“Toni，这件事情有点可笑。”

“为什么？”

离开他的肩膀，Mesut摇了摇头，“Toni，我们谁也没有抱着球，却在讨论应该把他放在什么位置上。”

Toni望向他，Mesut却垂着眼，没有与他目光交接。

“不，Mes，我正抱着你呢。”

“...........”

狐疑的抬起头，Mesut的视线终于落在了toni的脸上。

Toni没有笑，蓝眼睛中心的瞳孔颤动着扩大开来。

Mesut叹出一口气，肩头的肌肉终于不再紧绷，重新闪出左侧的胸膛和他的贴在了一起................

 

“喔~~~伙计们！！！！！！！！！！”

Toni和Mesut急忙分开，他们看见Thomas正目瞪口呆的立在卫生间的门口。

 

第二天的早晨，Thomas低着头默默地吃着早饭，一声不吭。

或许是他太过沉默，让对面的Gomez十分不适应。

“Thomas，天要塌了吗？你居然一早上都没讲话。”

“我只是在思考。”

“思考？”Mario没忍住笑出声来。

“是的，我在思考昨天晚上见到的幻觉。”

“什么幻觉？”

“我好像看见........”想起昨晚卫生间里叠在一起的两个人，Thomas混乱的抓了抓金色的头毛，“...........我好像看见Toni和Mesut在亲吻...............”

“.................”Mario放下叉子，思考了一秒钟，斩钉截铁的说，“Thomas这肯定是你的幻觉。”

“其实也不全是。”

没等Thomas出声反驳，另一个声音突然插了进来。

Mario惊讶的看着Mesut端着早餐盘坐在了他的旁边。

“Me..........Mes.....................”还残留着醉酒印象的Thomas低下头去。

“我和Toni确实是在卫生间里，”Mesut指了指自己的耳朵，“但那是他在帮我试着去掉某些人留下的咬痕。”

十分钟之后，Thomas喝醉之后会咬人这件事连Philipp都知道了。

 

\------------------------------------------

后记：

这个段梗的发生时间是11.14法德友谊赛之前

tk、272、阿花没进大名单却去集合拍广告的时间段之内

 

梅老师喜欢向右侧偏移拥抱贴左胸这件事是看笛子的贴发现的

仔细看只要拥抱的梅老师都向右偏一点，贴别人左肩膀，偏得厉害了就是左胸贴左胸。

这个帖子顺便分析了怎么看出梅老师和tk是习惯拥抱的，帖子在这里：

[ 好激动！翻旧帖发现tk鱼糖渣！ ](http://luoquantuimeiren.lofter.com/post/1cca3f86_9148fa5)

 

说起tk鱼最大块的糖就是著名的世界杯对美国梅老师脖子受伤事件

别看tk平时和梅老师不像其他基友似的爱你碰我我碰你的

但是梅老师一受伤看看甜菜这反应

直接进入梅老师私人空间 上手就摸  排除万难也要摸摸看看

就是摩羯座的“就是要默默地对你好”

 

先放全程

 

即使大家已经看过一百次了

但还是必须再放放大分镜！！！


	21. 人人都爱Mesut

从训练场上下来的Toni一边脱着球鞋一边用肩膀夹着电话在讲。

“嗯，Thomas来过电话了。”

“他们在家很安全。”

“那些都是传言，伯纳乌的保全措施很好，已经升级了。”

“我会加油~”

“Miro你一定要多加小心。”

“注意安全。”

“嗯，ciao~~~~”

挂断，扔掉袜子，皱皱眉。

这个世界到底是怎么了！那群家伙到底有完没完！

虽然Toni并不真的担心德比大战，但Miro在罗马，这可是被ISIS点名过的城市。

纽约、华盛顿、罗马还有伦敦。

伦敦......

踯躅了一下，Toni又拿起了手机。

里边传来声音：“您打的电话正在通话中，请稍后再拨。”

 

“Toni~”

活泼可爱的James从更衣室的拐角蹿出来，正看见他按下挂断键。

“Mesut？”

Toni瞧了一眼直勾勾的盯着他手机屏幕的James，有些尴尬的耙耙满是汗水的头毛，“嗯，伦敦也不太安全。”

Cris正巧从他俩面前路过，裸着的肩膀上搭着毛巾，一边走一边讲着电话。

“总不会把炸弹扔进球场里来吧。”

“哈哈，我觉得那些都是瞎说啦~”

“Mes，你不用担心我啦~倒是伦敦............”

 

James翻翻眼睛，又瞅了一眼Toni。

“Toni，为什么人人都爱Mesut，包括你？”

“我......”差点被口水呛到，清清嗓子，“我哪有......”

James的用眼神指指他的手机，那上面正停在通讯录上，亮着Mesut的名字。

 


	22. Drunkenness（上）

“Toni你应该打电话给我，我可以去接你。”开着车的Mesut直视着前方，依次路过的街灯让他的脸明明灭灭。

“我打了。”副驾上的Toni简单地回答，夜色正把他的蓝眼睛染成一块冰。

好吧，Mesut想起手机里两位数的未接来电。

“如果我错过了你的电话，你可以试试打Per的……”

“我也打了，就是他告诉我地址的。”

好吧，Mesut不得不的承认，鉴于这个晚上的特殊，谁不会喝多一点呢，除了滴酒不沾的穆斯林之外。

“总之你不应该到Party上来，”Mesut咬着嘴唇，拧起眉，掩饰住声音里的责备，“Toni，这样太不安全。”

 

“Toni？”

二十分钟前Mesut像Isco那样对着突然出现在自己和Mathieu之间的人揉揉眼睛，又揉揉眼睛。

看在真主的份上，现在可既没有网球比赛，也没有F1。

而且他们不是有比赛吗？不，已经是昨天了。Mesut看了看指向凌晨两点半的表。

“没想到你们在开圣诞Party。”躲在夜店镭射灯扫不到的区域里，Toni没有拉掉遮住宽脸的围巾，就像被一团黑雾笼罩着。

“不止我们，还有热刺。”——Mesut在心里翻了翻眼睛，默默地补上一句。

 

远远地已经能看见Mesut家白色的房子。

“去夜店找你之前，我在门口等了一会，”寡淡的口吻，Toni凝视着窗外，“但是你换了藏备用钥匙的地方。”

“Mandy需要一把钥匙。”

Toni垂下眼睫，从鼻子里哼了一声。

“你在生气？”

“没有。”

 

Toni见过Mesut被Cris一把拽进兰博基尼里绝尘而去。

也见过Mesut一口mua在Karim的光头上。

还见过Mesut歪在Sami的怀里蹭吃蹭喝。

这些他都没有在乎。

至于Mandy，那完全是另外一个平行世界的人。

但是当Toni看见人群里的Mathieu Flamini把围巾缠上Mesut的脖子，手指似有似无的拂过他光裸着的锁骨时，一个闪身便插进了他们中间，如同一次拦截。

“Toni Kroos？？？！”

Toni从Flamini满脸“what the fuck”的弹幕中看见了自己的名字，所以他伸出手，挂起笑容。

“Hello，初次见面。”

“Mathieu，是的，我当然认识你。”

“我来找Mesut，是因为有点事情想请教他。”

“Mesut时常提起他俱乐部的队友，但我们从没在球场上碰过面，无论是国家队还是俱乐部，真可惜。”

之后，Mesut拽走了他，在他说出“真可惜我们没能在欧冠赛场上碰面”，以及引起更大的关注之前。

 

“Mathieu？”

Mesut把车停进车库时，电话响了起来。

“Toni并没有恶意，应该是有些事情想来问我……”

话还没讲完Mesut就打了个喷嚏。

“不，不，我没有感冒，”抹了抹鼻子，“一直抱怨我裹得像个球的不是你们吗？”

“好，好，好，我现在有你的围巾了，没有再露着脖子了。”

“Mathieu，可不可以拜托你一件事？”

“别对别人说见过Toni，尤其是教授。”

“嗯，我也嘱咐Per了。”

“嗯，好。Au revoir 。”

 

挂断电话，Mesut感到Toni正望着他——不用转头，连余光都不用，因为那两道目光戳得他脸上有些疼。

“怎么了？”

继续望了他一会，“没什么。”Toni摇摇头，打开了车门。

“Toni！”在他迈出腿之前，Mesut一把拉住了他的胳膊，“为什么来伦敦？”

“……”

“Toni？”

沉默片刻，Toni坐回原位，“Mes你一直都没有打电话过来，无论是给我，还是给Cris。”

Mesut皱了皱眉，他没明白这话的意思。

“我们又输球了，就在刚刚。”

垂下眼，Mesut记得不久前看过的战报。0:1——银河战队居然输给了黄色潜水艇。

“这是我们的登顶之夜，Toni，虽然或许只有一个晚上，我忘记了打电话，但是……”

“我们输给巴萨的时候你也没有来电话。”没等他讲完，Toni已经打断了他，没有表情。

这一次Mesut愣住了，他审视着眼前的宽脸青年，咬了咬嘴唇，“Toni，你真的在纠结这个？”

“……”

“Toni，输给比利亚不算什么，因为他们是你们不会再输的球队，另外，上一场你们赢了8个球，下一场你们还能赢8个球，何必纠结于比利亚呢？”

“……”

“Toni，为什么我一定要打电话安慰你们呢？即使输给巴萨，你们也不是个需要安慰的loser。”

“……”

“Toni，你到底想说什么？”

Mesut抱起双臂，有些生气。他面对着Toni，却像和他隔着整个平行世界，即使互相凝望，视线也无焦点可落，即使从对方的身体里穿过去，也不会碰面，不会遇见。

Mesut熟悉这样的Toni，却不擅长于对付这样的Toni。

两个人都沉默下来，车里冷得像是要下雪。

先开口的是Toni，他轻轻地叹了一口气，表情却没有变化，“Mes今天我一直都坐在板凳上。”

Mesut皱了皱眉，没有说话。

Toni转过脸来，视线落在Mesut领口的围巾上，伸手摸了摸，“我想出来散散心，不想回德国，也不想去罗马，就来了伦敦。”

“……”

手指绕上Mesut的耳朵，似有似无的触着，“看来Thomas的咬痕也已经好了。”

“Toni？”

摇摇头，“Mes，明早我就回马德里了，后面还有训练和比赛。谢谢，我感觉好多了。”

说完，Toni干脆的收回视线，转身迈下了车。

“Toni！”再次拉住他的胳膊。

宽脸没有回过来。

“Toni，”Mesut咬了咬嘴唇，“Mandy不久就会搬进来，所以我不能再把备用钥匙留给你了。”

“我知道了。”那个背影说。

“所以，Toni，”Mesut认真的望着他，“如果你今天不……”

“我知道了，”打断他，那颗金色的后脑勺轻轻的摇了摇，“我知道了，Mes。”

Mesut没有再说什么，松开了手，连一直皱着的眉，也松开了。

 

Toni熟门熟路的来到客房，熟门熟路的睡下。

失眠。

他有些生自己的气，因为这看起来简直就像是Cristiano Ronaldo干的事——千里迢迢的跑来，只是为了吵一架。

以前他们也吵过架，只是每一次都不像这一次，这样的莫名其妙。

正摇着头，手机忽然亮了起来。

凌晨3:40分？认真的？

“Mes？”Toni接起来。

“Toni……下楼来，”Mesut讲得很慢，断断续续，“到客厅，现在……”

“Mes，你怎么了？”皱着眉，利落的翻身下床。

“别问……Toni，就下来，快点，我可能坚持……不了多久……”

 

趿拉着拖鞋，Toni顺着楼梯跑下来，他十分担心Mesut，因为他从没听过他讲话这样绵软。

Mesut已经在那儿了，坐在椅子里。屋里只开着一盏落地灯，浓黄的光像一勺绛色的蜜染在他的睡衣上。

“Mes？”Toni走近他，看清他阴影里的表情。

“Toni……”Mesut晃晃悠悠的站起来，半张着眼，似乎马上就要睡过去。

Toni更深的皱起了眉，因为他一眼就瞧见了圆桌上的瓶子，还有里面残余的液体。

“威士忌？”Toni辨别着空气里弥漫着的酒精味道，“Mes，你在喝酒？”

“是啊……”Mesut微张着小嘴，有些艰难的把目光落在他的身上。

Toni从没见过这样的Mesut，他觉得自己的脚下在长根，他挪不开半步，连舌根都开始发麻，或许是因为他的心跳正在加速。

“Mes……”

“别说话，”一只小手伸过来软绵绵的按在他的唇上，“先听我说，Toni，先听我说……因为，我就快要……不知道自己在干什么了……”

“你说，我听着。”Toni点了点头。

浅浅的笑了一下，Mesut脸上的表情逐渐消失，一双眼睛里却绽放开两朵迷离的光——如同两朵午夜的夹竹桃。

“Toni，我知道……你心里有一个世界……”

“……”Toni嘴唇动了动，却没有反驳，他知道现在他只需要做好一个听众。

“……你把太多的话和问题都留在了那个世界里……”Mesut的小手滑下来，戳戳他的胸口，“我看不清那个世界，Toni……因为你太介意让我知道你想说的那些话，太介意让我知道你想问的那些问题……虽然我完全搞不懂这是为什么……”

“……”

“……现在，Toni，现在……我给你一个机会……”Mesut拿起圆桌上的杯子，把里面的剩酒一口吞下，在Toni出声阻止之前。

“我……真是……不太喜欢喝酒……”刚刚灌下半杯黄汤的人拧着眉放下手里的杯子，像在自言自语，“……真主不允许，还有……我会因为它丢了脑子……”

“Mes……”

“……Toni……”Mesut身体软绵绵的晃着，“……现在，Toni，你可以把那些介意我知道的话和问题都说出来，因为……明早我什么都不会记得……”

Toni望着Mesut的眼睛，那里面的两朵光斑盛放着，锋利又柔软，一圈一圈的、细细密密箍住了他的心。

向前迈了一步，Toni伸手一揽，脚下早就没有了根的Mesut就栽进了他的怀里。

“Mes，”手指贴在他的腰线上轻轻地摩挲，“为什么要这么做？”

“……因为你，”Mesut眨了眨眼，睫毛刷过Toni颈窝上的皮肤，“我得让你知道答案，还得帮你守住秘密。”

“我没有秘密，Mes。”

“不，那些你不愿意说出来的话，都是秘密。”

“……”

“Toni，”Mesut抬起头，绯红着眼眶，像刚踢完一场球，也像哭过，“你明知道我们以后更难见面，却还要明天就走……为什么，你总不能给我留点余地……”

 

对Mesut来说有两件东西是最宝贵的，一件是他的信仰，另一件就是他清醒的头脑。

现在，Toni知道，他把它们全都交给了自己。

 

tbc

  
  


后记：

其实这一更就是写他俩人吵架了

我和摩羯座的朋友也吵过架

要么就是狂风暴雨要么就是冷暴力 无论哪一种都很让人无力

这个星座的人就是心里能演过一百八十部狗血连续剧转头只对你说一个“哦”

或者把他臆想的结局像个暴君一样的强加在你身上认为你就是这个意思

让人摸不着头脑也无所适从 

吵架本身可以算是一种激烈的沟通  但和他们能吵得驴唇不对马嘴也是绝了 完全不能达到沟通的目的

他们就是能把真话憋住不说

作为天秤座闷亏真是吃了不止一次两次

但他们一定觉得自己才是受害者

 

诶呀 一不小心吐糟了这么多

我想说的是

如果不用什么特殊的方式 这些摩羯座的闷骚货们是绝不会松口的

于是就有了这样的情节

 

再解释一个细节

梅老师和toni吵架时说他们输给比利亚不算什么“上一场你们赢了8个球，下一场你们还能赢8个球”

这里指的是对比利亚前一场8:0马尔默，以及对比利亚之后一场10:2巴列卡诺（净胜球刚好也是8个）。

 

14k看见toni在替补席上的样子

http://www.miaopai.com/show/anFZwVlBt1riPPt7WWpPaA__.htm


	23. Drunkenness（下）

半拖半抱的，Toni把Mesut带回了他的卧室。

两个人的身体交叠着倒在床垫上，压得整张床闷哼了一声。

Toni有些喘，他低下头，Mesut正躺在他的臂弯里，仰着头，大张着眼，如同每一次开定位球之前。如果不是这双眼睛没有交集，Toni简直怀疑他已经清醒过来了。

“Mes？”轻轻的叫了一声，手指爬上他的颈子。

微凉的温度有些出乎他的意料，Toni皱皱眉，目光滑下来，落在那光裸着的锁骨上。

盯着那片皮肤，三个小时前另一只手在上面抚摩的画面再次袭上心头。

Toni俯下身，轻轻的吻在了上面，轻得不着痕迹，如同枯叶飘落。

抬起头来的时候，Toni看见Mesut正瞧着他。

视线间的纠缠——灯光似乎变了颜色，从澄黄到深蓝。Mesut眼里闪烁着的夹竹桃，已开到荼蘼，花粉弥漫进空气里，飘向Toni，侵染了他的呼吸。

Toni感到一阵心悸。

微弱的震颤，无力又疼痛，酥麻了全身。

所以他没有再多等一秒，再次俯下身去，衔住了Mesut的小嘴。

这个吻很深，深到Toni觉得自己再用力一点就能把他拆骨入腹，深到Toni觉得自己再用一点力就会挤进他的身体里。

纯粹的感情一路狂奔，快过头脑的邪念，快过身体的反应。没有氧气，没有血液，没有肉体，只有混合、搅拌在一起的两个灵魂。

 

“Mes，”Toni从他的唇上离开，有些气喘，“Mes，安拉允许我们这样做吗？”

没有回应。

“Mes？”

“……Toni，有些问题你问得太早，有些……却又问得太晚。”虚浮的声音从颈窝处飘出来。

我并没有问得太晚……

Toni在心里默默的回答。

“如果你担心安拉会惩罚我，不让我进天堂，那你可以放心……”Mesut停了一会，“如果我失去了进天堂的资格，也不是……因为你……”

像是被扎了一下，Toni侧滚到旁边的床单上，拉开了一点距离，他终于看清了Mesut的表情——松弛、迷蒙，就像一个醉汉。

“那是因为谁？”

没有回答，Mesut只是笑了笑。

“Cris？”

“……”

“Sami？”

“……”

“Flamini？”Toni没有注意，每当他说出一个名字，手指就会愈发的扣紧。

“……”Mesut的发丝磨蹭着床单，“不一定是因为谁，或许是因为我喝了酒，或是因为忘记了祈祷……”

Toni微微皱起眉，这个人真的醉了吗？醉了的人会狡辩吗？明早他真的记不起自己说过什么吗？

“Mes，你说过会回答我的问题。”

“……”

“Mes？”

“Toni，你真的想知道吗？”认真的口吻，目光移上来，不再回避，认真的凝视。

Toni点点头，“真的。”

“好吧，”顿了顿，“是因为Enke。”

“Enke？”Toni 以为自己听错了，他怎么也想不到会是这个名字，“Robert Enke？”

“是……”

整个人都变得不太好了，Toni实在搞不懂这之间的逻辑关系到底是怎样的！

“我去了他的葬礼。”——接着，他听见Mesut说。

“……”

“他是自杀的人，自杀是有罪的，而我去了他的葬礼。”

“Mes，”虽然该有些愧疚，但Toni终于松了一口气，也展开了纠结着的眉，“就因为这个？”

点点头。

“这并不算是一件坏事吧……”Toni回忆起2009年的自己，那时候他还没有入选国家队，还没有和Mesut说过话。这个消息传来的时候，虽然他也感到难过，但是比难过多一些的却是困惑。

“……这件事其实并不比喝酒严重，”Mesut别开眼，没有看他，“但是，我没有忏悔……”

“……”

“Toni，如果我喝酒，或是做错事，第二天我就会忏悔，我也会弥补、赎罪。但是……那次葬礼，我一直都没有忏悔……”

“……”

“……我明知道安拉是不允许的，但收到邀请之后我还是去了，是我自己做的决定，没有人强迫我……”

“……”

“即使到现在，我仍然觉得我应该去那里……虽然我和他并不太熟，但我还是想去看看他，送送他……”

“所以你才没有忏悔。”

点点头，“即使我忏悔，安拉也知道我不是真心的。如果我因此而不能去天堂，我也不会后悔。”

Mesut的表情看起来就像一个自责的孩子，这让Toni重新皱起眉头，他轻轻的说，“Mes，你没有做错。”

“可是……Toni，我不知道安拉会不会原谅我……”

“……”

“如果死后我不能去天堂，就再不会见到我的家人和朋友……Sami、Karim，妈妈、姐姐、哥哥、妹妹，甚至……Mira……”

“……”

“我也不会再见到你们，因为你们去的是另一个天堂……”Mesut的目光失去了交集，像是望了很远，“Cris、Sergio、Fabio、Iker、Marcelo、Benni、Julian、Manu、Luki、Basti、Per、Miro、Thomas、Phillip、Marko、Marco、Mathieu……”

Toni就默默听着他念出那串名字，手指轻抚着他的颈上的痣。

“还有你……”伸出指尖戳了戳他的胸口。

“……”

“所以，Toni，对我来说，我和你们每一个人在一起的时间都是有限的……你们每一个都是重要的……”

“……”

“Toni……我不想和你吵架，我不想浪费时间……”

“Mes……”Toni收紧围着他的手臂。

顺势埋进他的怀里，Mesut圈住他的脖子，“毕竟，我不知道会去哪里，而即使是在天堂，里面也没有你们……”

 

醒来的时候，不记得梦见了什么，Mesut只觉得很累。

看了看表，已经临近中午。

重新倒进枕头里，他想起自己喝了酒，也想起了自己为什么要喝酒。

“Shit……”Mesut扶着额角，努力回想着记忆断片的位置，可惜无论他怎么努力都只到给Toni打电话那里。

摸了摸身上的睡衣，完整的；又伸进裤子摸了摸内裤，还在；动了动身体，没有什么奇怪的感觉……

很好，看来是没有酒后乱性。

Mesut掀起被子，下了床。

 

Toni正在准备早餐，确切的说是早午餐。

Mesut趿拉着拖鞋，看见厨房里的人影微微有些愣。

“你不是从来都不做饭的吗？”

回过头，Toni看见一边走过来一边忍不住坏笑的Mesut。

“我是饿醒的。”说着把一盘煎蛋放在他的鼻尖底下。

Mesut施施然坐在早餐台旁，拿起叉子叉了一口放进嘴里，“现在，我是不是该吻你一下。”

Toni嗤的一声笑出来，走过去，亲了一下那张塞满煎蛋的小嘴。

Mesut竟然有点脸红。

“看来昨晚效果还不错。”吸了吸鼻子，他说。

“嗯，不错。”Toni也拎起叉子吃了一口。

“我们都聊了什么？”不着痕迹的试探。

“没有多少，因为你睡着的很快，前一秒还在絮絮叨叨的说，后一秒就睡着了。”

“是吗，我……”还没说完，Mesut打了个喷嚏。

Toni的眉头皱起来，放下叉子从沙发上取了条毯子披在他身上。

“以后晚上出去玩不准再穿那么少了。”

“像你那样把衬衫扣子系到最上一颗吗？”

“对，”点头，“另外把Flamini的围巾还回去。”

“嗯。”从鼻子里哼了一声，Mesut继续啃着他的蛋卷。

“Mes，”手伸过来，按在他拿着叉子的腕子上，“我是认真的。”

仰起脸，正对上那双一本正经的蓝眼睛，Mesut放下叉子，同样一本正经的点点头，“好的。”

收回手，“Mes，昨天晚上我的态度不太好，非常抱歉。”

“没关系。”Mesut松了一口气。

“那是因为我嫉妒Flamini。”

Mesut眨了眨眼，他是不是出现了幻听？

“Toni，你说什么？”

“Mes，我嫉妒Flamini，非常嫉妒。”

“……”

“昨天晚上当我看见你和他在一起时简直不能忍受，只是那时我还没发现，我可以不嫉妒Cris，不嫉妒Sami，但是我却疯狂的嫉妒他，因为我们谁都不能像他这样时时刻刻待在你身边。”

Mesut瞧着他，一瞬不瞬，“Toni，你给自己喂了吐真剂吗？”

摇了摇头，“Mes，有些事情我得说出来让你知道，我不想在你喝醉的时候才告诉你。”

“……”

“另外，Mes，有些问题我并没有问得太晚。”

“啊？”

望着因为惊讶而微微张开小嘴的Mesut，Toni想起昨晚那个似乎交换了生命的深吻。

“Mes，有些事我没有问是因为我之前不在乎，但是我现在在乎了。”

“……”

“Mes，我一直没有发现他已经在这里了。”

不明所以的皱眉，“谁？”

“Mesut的Toni。”

 

怔怔的望了他一会，Mesut凑上去吻住了他的唇。

唇舌纠缠得正深，Mesut却停下来打了一个喷嚏。

“我好像真的有些感冒，”瞧了瞧眼前另外一张嘴，“Toni，你会被传染的。”

对此，Toni只是哼了一声就继续了下去。

在下一个间歇之前，他听见Mesut说，“Toni，我会把围巾还回去的。”

 

后记：

梅老师去参加恩科葬礼的资料

当时他和马林应该是队里最小的

二娃和tk还没有入队

http://luoquantuimeiren.lofter.com/post/1cca3f86_889a607

[ ](http://luoquantuimeiren.lofter.com/post/1cca3f86_889a607#)

 

补一下这个故事的时间轴

阿森纳vs维拉 13号下午，当天晚上阿森纳圣诞派对梅老师就露个脖子出去浪，肯定是可以high到14号凌晨的。

皇马vs比利亚 0:4是在13号晚上9:30，所以说如果toni比赛完就往伦敦赶，到达的时候基本也在14号的凌晨，是能撞上梅老师和米妮粘一起玩耍的情境的（比如tx小姑娘的手机玩自拍什么的）。

之后教授说梅老师卧床生病了一周，梅老师还故弄玄虚的发旧照制造了个去度假的假象，但是从发广告照可以看出确实是在家病着。

toni出席了16号水哥没请教练组的私人圣诞派对，但是17号却缺席了训练，原因是感冒了~~~

梅老师再踢曼城回来去玩就可以看见乖乖的穿个衬衫，扣子系到最上一颗。

 

大开着领口和米妮浪

  
  
  


[@Arseblog中文站](http://weibo.com/arseblogcn)

温格称厄齐尔之前呼吸系统感染，之前一周基本都卧病在床，赛前只参加了一堂训练课

  
  


 

【阿斯报】[#托尼克罗斯#](http://huati.weibo.com/k/%E6%89%98%E5%B0%BC%E5%85%8B%E7%BD%97%E6%96%AF?from=501) 因流感缺席训练。[#ToniLive#](http://huati.weibo.com/k/ToniLive?from=501)

  * 


[2015-12-18 08:35](http://weibo.com/5382418322/D8WCA52OU?from=page_1005055382418322_profile&wvr=6&mod=weibotime) 来自 [微博 weibo.com](http://weibo.com/)

 

然后再出现小鱼就乖乖地扣起衬衫扣了

米总的围巾还在他自己脖子上

http://luoquantuimeiren.lofter.com/post/1cca3f86_95ffacb

  



	24. 棒棒糖

“帮我拿一下，Toni~”Mesut一脸欣喜的吐出嘴里的西瓜味珍宝珠塞在Toni的手里，“我看到Zizou了~~~”

“Mes，你又不是第一次见他。”正躺在皇马医务室里等着赛后检查结果的Toni有些无奈。

“你也不是第一次见Miro，所以你懂的，”Mesut站起身冲他眨了下眼，突然切换到英语频道，“嘿，Luka，我给你选了一只草莓味的~”

“谢谢。”另一张理疗床上的Modric接过珍宝珠，软软的笑着。

“伙计们，一会见~”

Miro和Zizou不一样好吗......

Toni心里还在腹诽着，却只能瞧着那条小鱼一边和路过的每一个人打着招呼一边欢快的游走了。

 

“我总是惊讶于Mes让人接纳他的能力，”Luka剥开糖纸，放进嘴里，“要知道他转会的时候那些队医都还没受聘呢。”

而且他们之中没有一个会说德语的......

Toni继续腹诽着。

“Mes很讨人喜欢。”Luka说。

“我知道。”捻着棒棒糖的柄，Toni的目光落在那只被吮得亮晶晶的糖球上。

“他对我说过‘Luka我实在不喜欢你、Sami还有Toni被铲得飞起来的样子’，结果这个赛季我们被继续铲得满天飞。”

Toni并不明白笑点在哪里，但Luka已经咯咯笑得停不下来了。

 

“我喜欢Luka，他总让我想起Marko。”

“Marco？”

“不是Marco Reus，是Marko Marin。”

“.....嗯，身高挺像的......”

“他们坚持的样子，很像。”

Toni走了一会神儿，直到Luka平静下来，继续和他闲聊。

“嘿，Toni，你不觉得自从教练上任后，Mes回来的频率很高吗？”

哼了一声，“我倒是觉得他回来的频率和我被铲飞的高度关联度很高。”

Luka再次笑抽了过去。

“我说的是实话。”耸了耸肩，Toni把一直捏在指尖的西瓜味的被吮得亮晶晶的珍宝珠放进了嘴里。

\------------------------------------------

写在后面的话：

经常看见小破德爱豆们含着各种棒棒糖

螺丝啦，格大胸啦，272啦所以不知道是不是鉴于此

这些货凑在一起就甜得不要不要的

 

2015年心疼魔笛心疼得不要不要的

进入2016年换成了toni  被铲得各种飞起...............

我不知道旧将回老东家见小伙伴有什么规矩

但是我真心觉得梅老师自从去了英国就再没回过皇马更衣室见小伙伴......

上个赛季末破厂踢米德尔斯堡

你堆见着卡兰卡那个亲热各种拉小手、埋胸

默默觉得他要回去玩一下虽然新来了好多小朋友

但是仍旧能热闹成一锅粥的感觉


	25. 夹心饼（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一部分好想只打的脸鱼tag啊......
> 
> 对于脸鱼这个cp我觉得梅老师特别像一个磨人的小妖精
> 
> 这一点和tk鱼的感觉完全不同
> 
> 4月这次集合兔鱼发了最多的糖
> 
> 于是给小兔子加戏加戏~~~~~

这次集合Toni格外的小心翼翼。

他希望自己看起来格外的正常——和Mesut。

他注意保持着和他之间的距离，要看起来不那么疏远也不那么亲密。

他注意保持着和他说话的频率，要看起来不那么疏远也不那么亲密。

他注意保持着看他时自己脸上的表情，要看起来不那么疏远也不那么亲密。

但是，当他挂上常用的表情，保持着合理的距离，在规划好的时间点上和Mesut交流时，Toni却发现自己不得不提高音量或者径直走到他的面前才能引起他的注意，而这样也引起了更多人的注意......

就像你明明想鱼目混珠，那颗珠子却怎么摆都那么显眼。

他有些懊恼，在Miro身边的时候就不会这样。

他还有些懊恼，因为Mesut看起来一点也不因此而烦恼。他看起来正常极了，无论是和Julian嬉笑打闹，还是倒在草皮上要Rudiger 拉他起来，或是伸出小手去摸Can的长脸都显得再正常不过了。

 

生闷气的人似乎不只Toni一个。

“Mes，用你的右手。”

当Sami第三次这样说的时候，即使隔着一张条桌的Thomas和Toni也知道他在生气。

Mesut看看他，再一次乖乖地放开左手握住的汤匙，换成右手。

“Franck的老婆也不喜欢他用左手吃饭。”Thomas小声嘀咕着。

“那是穆斯林的规矩。”Toni低头喝着他的汤。

“但是Sami之前都很少计较这个的。”

“......”

“可怜的Mes，也不知道Sami在生什么气。”

“Sami是不会无缘无故这样的。”

 

“右手，Mes！”再一次，Sami严肃的目光落在他握住汤匙的左手上。

“呯”的一声，Mesut把那只汤匙扔在了面前的盘子上，声音虽然不算响，却也足够表达出他的不满。

Sami没有说话，面色也没有缓和。

抱起双臂，Mesut撑圆了眼睛望住他，凌厉得就像盯住了对方的球门。

两个人默默的僵持着。

对面的丁日三宝——确切的说是Marco和Mario——满脸等着看戏的表情。

“Julian。”就在他们在桌子底下用手势打赌谁先开口的时候，Mesut别开了眼睛，转向坐在他右边的Draxler。

“嗯？”一直默默吃饭的小兔子不明所以的抬起头。

“我想吃牛肉。”软软呼呼的语气。

“......”Julian低头看了看自己盘子里的牛肉片，又看了看Mesut软软呼呼的表情，果断的叉了起来。

Mesut就那么慢条斯里的伸过自己的小嘴，一口吃了进去。

 

“Mes的两只手真的都没有再碰一下餐具？”Thomas目不转睛的盯着手里的扑克牌。

“绝对没有！我盯着他直到Julian喂他吃完最后一口布丁，”Mario扔出两张牌，“你们猜他和Sami在闹什么别扭？”

“Pass，”Manuel整理着牌面，“Mes的脚似乎并不太好，但也不需要像Basti那样直接离队。”

Marco歪着嘴扔出一对Q，“这么说来Mes是带伤坚持泡店了？我看见他带着Julian、Antonio和Emre一起出去了，估计等着他的Bro也不会少。”

“Pass。”Toni说。

“Pass，”André问道，“你们猜Sami知道吗？”

“肯定知道啊！一开始我还觉得可怜的人是Mes，现在我反而觉得Sami比较可怜。但是他又不是第一天知道Mas作。”笑成一只哈士奇的Thomas甩出一对A，“没人要吧，没人要吧？一个5！”

“6！”Mario趁机把那张烫手的单牌扔出去，“不过Mes这么气他真的好吗，Sami真生气了怎么收场？”

“8。”Manuel摆摆手，“放心吧，即使再闹别扭Mes也知道线在哪，他可不想再伤两个月了。”

“9。”Marco点了点头，“另外，Sami拿他没办法也不仅仅是因为‘被偏爱的都有恃无恐’。Mes会把他哄好的。”

“Pass。”Toni说。

“10，”André说，“我也觉得他们在解散之前就会没事了。”

“解散前？”Thomas扔下一张大王，“我赌100块在踢意大利之前就会没事了。”

“Pass，”Mario说，“200块，踢英格兰之前。”

“500块，明早之前，”Manuel说，“炸。”

“我跟明早。”Marco说。

 

“喂？”Sami接起手机，他还是有些生气，尤其是听见Mesut的声音时。

“Sami......”

“什么事？”

“Sami，我有些冷，你来给我送件衣服好不好......”

“......”

Sami有些沉默，他想吼——你明知道会冷还穿那么少！可是他心里却明白即使唠叨再多也没用，他没有带衣服就是没有带衣服，况且......Mesut是故意的。

他说“你来给我送件衣服好不好”总好过于说“不用了Julian借给我了”或是“不用了Emre借给我了”。

所以，他其实没有别的选择，除非他想失去他。

“脚疼不疼？”Sami站起身来。

“不疼的。我说过，我可以上场的。”

“Mes，听我的，我不想你像我一样，伤过每一寸的肌肉才学会不逞强。”

“Sami，我知道了。”

“你真的知道了吗？”

“Sami我都听你的，Dr. Wohlfahrt说没问题我才会上场好吗。”

“......”Sami再熟悉不过Mesut伪装在顺从之下的固执，但是他拿这个一点办法也没有。

“Sami，你来吗？”

“Mes，”Sami终于投降似的叹了气，“等着我。”

穿好衣服，他拿起自己的外套——是的，他没有Mesut的房间钥匙，所以当然是拿他自己的，关于这一点，Mesut也是故意的。

 

第二天的录像观摩，大男孩们三三两两的分散在各自的沙发上。

Rooney一脚爆射的时候Toni和Thomas的手机同时震动了一下——是DFB内部交流APP一个临时群发来的信息。

“我赢了~”——Manuel。

Toni轻轻的哼了一声，往Sami和Mesut的沙发上望去。

Mesut正窝在Sami的臂圈里有些困倦的打着哈欠，他们之间没有距离，只要Sami略略侧脸就能吻在他的额头上。

Toni垂下眼，看见群里其他人的发言。

“我就说Sami跑不出Mes的手掌心~”——Marco

“心服口服。”——André

“哈哈，简直玩弄于股掌~”——Thomas

“我开始真的同情起Sami来了，你们说Mes其他的Bro们是不是也这样？”——Mario

“那要问问Toni~”——Thomas

“为什么问我？”——Toni

“皇马的Bro们，不问你问谁。”——Thomas

“他都离开三年了好吗，不如把Lukas和Per拉进来。”——Toni

一场虚惊，Toni偷偷地擦了下汗，但他的胸口仍然觉得堵得满满的，不能疏解。

tbc

\------------------------------------------------

写在后面的话：

关于打牌，真不知道他们玩什么游戏......

Toni其实一张牌也没有打。

“当他挂上常用的表情，保持着合理的距离，在规划好的时间点上和Mesut交流时，Toni却发现自己不得不提高音量或者径直走到他的面前才能引起他的注意，而这样也引起了更多人的注意。”的梗是从下面这两张图来的。

Toni前后都留有很大的距离，第一张仔细看，他在电梯上的时候回头和Mesut说了啥（或者单纯回了下头），也不知道那么远梅老师听清没。

 

 

还有就是这次集合梅老师和小鲜肉们玩得各种high

小兔子就不说了，鲁迪格和詹哥也和他走得很近。

让人不由感叹梅老师就是人缘好啊~


	26. Under the Table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 先插一个小甜饼
> 
> 夹心饼（下）下次再更

衣摆的下面，长袜的上面，那一截露出来的腿，有那么一点不一样。

Tony带着球从Mesut旁边跑过去的时候想。

这个想法再次冒出来的时候，是在训练结束的时候。

Mesut把袜子塞进鞋子里，光着脚走进了浴室。

可能是跟着他的距离有点近，Mesut回过头，硕大的眼珠不明所以的问向他，Toni立刻条件反射的耸肩摇头傻笑。

 

谜底揭开，是在晚饭后。

“Smai有些事，所以我让来顶替Manu。”突然出现的Mesut拿起发好的扑克，坐在了六缺一空位上。

Toni走神了一秒，不是因为他的衣袖掠过自己的肩膀，而是因为桌子下面一块暖烘烘的皮肤蹭过他的膝头——是滑的，细腻、肉感的丝滑。

脱毛膏......他早该想到的......

一阵椅子挪动的嗤啦声拉回Toni的注意力。

“Thomas？”他不解的望着对面沙发上瞬间挤成一团的牌友们，就像一群冬天挤在一起取暖的兔子。

“André快过来，他能看见你的牌！”Marco一把抓过满脸懵逼的André，“他耳朵眼里也长了眼睛。”

在场的所有人似乎都被他这个说法恶心到了。

“Marco，我不喜欢恐怖片。”Mesut似怒非怒的瞟了他一眼。

Toni转头研究着那只尖尖的耳朵，似乎真想从中间的洞洞里看到一只转动的眼珠，可是桌子下面那条离他只有半寸远的小腿依然暖融融的散发着热量，烘烤着他的汗毛，牵扯着他的精力。

“这是事实Mes，你得承认，”Thomas把手里的牌用力抵在胸口上，“Toni，别傻坐着，快过来！”

Toni左右望了望，确实，桌子的这一边只剩了他和Mesut了。

“Toni今天和我一组。”没等他回答，Mesut半敛着眼，淡淡说。

Toni觉得自己打了个寒战，膝头像是被敲了一下，反射性的向左跳了半寸，贴上了那里另外一条光滑的小腿。

皮肤相触，一瞬间烫得有些疼。

Mesut依然敛着眼，没有挪开。

“Toni！”

回过神来得Toni才发现Mario正在他眼前打着响指。

“嗯？”

“你要和Mesut组队么？”

蹭着那条小腿，“嗯......”Toni点了头。

\----------------------------------------------------

写在后面的话

观察272小腿已经有一阵子了

因为他腿上发力时莫名其妙的凸起总让我担心他下肢静脉曲张

（也是闲操心...）

我觉得他刮身上的毛应该是可以肯定的

当然也可能这货天然就没啥毛

打开里约一夜仔细看小破德爱豆们一个个毛量是很丰富的

相对于其他人272那个光溜的小胳膊小腿总觉得滑不溜丢像条鱼

所以就有了这个梗

很多球员都刮腿毛的 并不娘................

看看你堆感觉全身都光溜的

 

 

tk就毛茸茸的............


	27. 传阿森纳

Toni坐进Thomas右边的躺椅时，Mesut正在Thomas的另一边慢慢的吃着优格。

像往常一样，他们中间隔着一个人，Thomas、Sami或者其他人。

“Toni打算去阿森纳？”难得安静的Thomas翻着Twitter突然笑成了一朵喇叭花。

Toni和Mesut对望了一下，也不知道他在问谁。

“说Mes要回皇马还更可信一点，哈哈哈！”Thomas已经自己回答了问题，“不过Toni，谁让你往英国跑得那么勤！”

“......”Toni低着头。

Mesut仍旧默默地吃着他的优格。

“什么网球、赛车、飞镖、象棋，你老老实实在家看孩子、遛狗、NBA不好吗？”

“英国比赛多......”Toni停了三秒，忽然抬起头来，“200亿先生怎么样，还没有续约吗？”

“谁？”Thomas正一头雾水，就听见另一个方向的Mesut答了话。

“没有。”

“嗯......”

“啥？”Thomas有点懵。

“他打算什么时候全职照料他的公司？”没有理会中间的喇叭花，Toni继续问。

“不知道。”

“等等，这个200亿先生是谁？”

“一个朋友，”Mesut垂着眼皮，把最后一勺优格放进嘴里，“在我几次最困难的时候都帮了我很多很多，对我很重要。”

Toni耸了耸肩，“我只是不喜欢那些训练照。”

“我的生活就是这样，训练、吃饭、睡觉。就像看孩子、遛狗、NBA一样。”

“......”

“我有分寸。”

“......”

中间的Thomas已经彻底放弃听懂这些话，有些无聊地左顾右盼，“Mes，优格落在T恤上了。”

“谢谢，Thomas。”说着，Mesut从他的鼻尖前面接过了Toni递过来的餐巾纸。

\-------------------------------------

写在后面的话：

“像往常一样，他们中间隔着一个人，Thomas、Sami或者其他人。”

 

说起来真是很气人 奔驰广告里甜菜和272在一辆车里

花絮的视频其他两辆车都有 就单单没有他俩这辆

官方 你把我的tk鱼吐出来..............


	28. 夹心饼（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这还是意大利友谊赛时候的事...
> 
> 写的太慢
> 
> 转眼欧洲杯都开始了......
> 
> 不说了
> 
> 梅老师第一次打6号位值得纪念所以坚持把夹心饼写完

战术板上的6号位再一次空了出来，因为Wohlfahrt说Sami不能上场。

Hans正思考着Can和Christoph的训练计划，Joachim已经拿起了笔，淡定的写下了“Mesut”。

平移了视线，Hans瞧着另一边对应8号位上的名字。

“Jogi，你是认真的吗？Toni配Mesut？”

“为什么不行？”

“Toni的压力会有些大吧。”

“Toni喜欢压力。”主帅大人往嘴里放了一块小饼干从容的回答。

“......”

“怎么了？”

瞧着那两个名字，Hans戳了戳眉心，“我们之前从来没有这么安排过，挑战未免有些大。”

“Mesut喜欢挑战。”

Hans斜眼瞧着自家主帅覆着浓密黑发的脑袋——那里面估计又在奔逸着各种不可理喻的阵型吧，就像腓特烈大帝的斜进战斗队列。

“不用担心，我的老伙计，”Joachim就像知道他在想什么，“我们又不是第一次讨论这种组合，总得试试不是吗？”

在意大利身上试一试......

“好吧......”虽然有些腹诽，但Hans仍旧打开手里的训练安排表做下标记，“Oliver，你觉得呢？”

“什么？”一直没有参与讨论的领队大人有些缓慢的从数据分析表上扬起脸来。

“对意大利，后腰。”Hans指了指战术板。

“Toni和Mesut。”主帅大人冲他眨眨眼。

Hans哼了一声，“一个永远只穿一双球鞋踢球的男孩和一个天天换球鞋的男孩。”

似乎想起了什么，Oliver撇了撇嘴，“这些孩子总是超乎我们的想象，所以试试呗。”

 

Mesut趿拉着拖鞋走进训练场的时候，看见队友们正像一群苍蝇四散开去。

当然，每群苍蝇的中间都有一块烂肉。

今天的这一块叫做Toni Kroos。

Mesut笑盈盈的蹲下来，瞧着脸朝下扎在草皮上的Toni，伸出小手摸了摸他金色的头毛，如同摸着自家的Balboa。

“射门没进？”

“嗯......”Toni闷哼一声，继续趴在那里没有动，“Sami和Manu怎么样？”

“Manu还在卫生间，估计上不了场了。至于Sami......”

“他的位置你来顶，我们都知道了。”Toni侧过头来，望着逆光的Mesut。

“嗯，我顶他，6号位。Toni你不用担心。”

“我不担心。Sami说我只要做好我该做的，然后把剩下的留给你就好。”

“......”

“Sami说你会自动匹配我的，你脑子里就像天生带了那么一套系统。”

“是吗，Sami还说了什么？”

“他还说如果我希望你怎么做，就告诉你，别讨论。”

“他这么说的？”

“嗯。他说只要讨论起来，最后正确的永远都是你，无论你有没有问题。所以他说‘别讨论，Toni，认输或者失去耐心的那个总会是你’。”

“......”

“Mes，我发现我可能永远也没办法像Sami这样了解你，但是他说得对——不要问你，直接告诉你。”

“什么？”Mesut微蹙起眉。

“Mes，你能让那些站在你和我之间的人消失吗？”

垂下眼，Mesut知道他指的那些夹心饼是谁——Cris的Mesut、Sergio的Mesut、Karim的Mesut、Sami的Mesut、Thomas的Mesut、Marco的Mesut、Lukas的Mesut，甚至Flamini的Mesut，Giroud的Mesut。

“可以。”他轻轻的说。

Toni趴在草地上恍惚了一下，逆着光的Mesut看起来不怎么真实。但是，紧跟着他看见那张小嘴咬了咬，就像是难以启齿。

“可是，Toni，Miro怎么办？”

“啊？”

“具体来说是Miro的Toni怎么办？”

“......”

“Miro的Toni并不会因为Miro不在这里就消失不见，也不会因为Miro不在这里就可以忽略。”

“......”

“起于集训，止于退役的故事并不绝对，Lukas和Basti告诉我们的那些话连他们自己也不信。”

“......”

“所以，Toni，总有消失不掉的人，你得承认，你和我一样需要自由。”

 

远处的Hank从Mesut撸着Toni头毛的时候就看见了他们。

他看了看手表，拿起旁边的训练板。

“先别过去。”

制止他的人是Joachim。

Hank回过头来。

“让他们多聊聊，”Joachim插着口袋，慕尼黑的风吹起他的额发，“他们需要沟通，对吧，Oliver？”

“相信我，Jogi，这些孩子的交流比我们想象的要多得多。”

“是吗，什么时候？”

在你猜不到的时候......

领队大人在心里默默的回答，但是他已经感到了来自主帅怨念的眼神，于是耸了耸肩，“但是，Jogi，你说得对，他们不是俱乐部队友，多沟通总是没有坏处的。”

 

Toni的脸依然扎在草里，久到Mesut有些担心的戳了戳他的后背。

“我应该听Sami的话，”郁卒的声音从草缝间挤了出来，“‘做好我该做的，然后把剩下的留给你。’”

Mesut忍不住笑了。

“还有，”Toni终于转过他的宽脸，“别和你讨论，最后输的只能是我。”

“可是你从来不会认输，”Mesut又忍不住摸了摸他的头毛，“就像Sami讲的，我能匹配上你的所思所想，我就是知道。”

“Mes为什么每次我想让你让步的时候，最后让步的却都是我？”

“是吗？”

“怎么不是？从始至终你一动都没有动，而我却已经节节败退。”

“Toni，”Mesut收起笑容，看起来有些认真，“从集合的第一天起，为什么要离我那么远？你想知道的事情为什么要去问Sami，为什么不能来问我？”

“......”

“Toni，你所谓的节节败退，只不过是我走到你面前的距离从十一步缩短到了十步。”

“......”

“Toni，或许我们就喜欢这样的距离，无论中间有没有人。”

 

又一次，又一次，Toni终于承认，在“讨论”这件事上，Mesut永远能赢。

“Cris说的挺对。”

“啊？”Mesut被对话里突然加进来的角色搞得有些懵。

“你喜欢一个人的原因，或许会变成你痛恨他的理由。”

瞧着他有些懊恼的样子，Mesut终于又笑了出来，“我真应该让他们离你远一些。”

“Mes，你生气了吗，因为我总是离你十步远？”

“有点。”

“......”

“就像Sami说的，我会配合你。”

“Mes，对不起。你是对的，有些问题，我并没有想过要去解决。”

Mesut斜起眼打量着他，“你是谁？你把Toni怎么了。”

Toni托着下巴，有些嘚瑟的笑出了两排牙齿。

Mesut没有移开视线，他发现Toni和之前不太一样了，那个每当想起他心里总是存在着的那一丝忌惮、不安、介意似乎“倏”的一声消失不见了。

“Toni。”

“嗯？”

“踢球吗？”

看了看他的脚，“Mes，你还穿着拖鞋。”

“我光脚也能踢。”

一骨碌爬起来，“知道吗，Mes，我小时候最喜欢的就是和Feli光着脚踢球。”

“好吧，Toni，”Mesut甩掉脚上的拖鞋，“脱了你的小白鞋，放马过来吧。”

 

远处，Hank有些诧异的望着规规矩矩的把两双鞋子放在场边之后赤着一双脚跑回去的Toni。

Mesut已经踮起了球，看见他跑近了，便一脚传了过去。

“永远只穿一双球鞋踢球的男孩和天天换球鞋的男孩，”Joachim走到他的旁边，拍了拍他的肩，“现在还担心吗？”

Hank哼了一声，挂上勺子，走进了训练场的草坪。

\------------------------------------------------

写在后面的话：

梅老师踢6号位对意大利确实是世界杯后历次友谊赛的第一次

为此我查了所有场次的阵型图

不知道是不是错觉

这次对匈牙利的友谊赛下半场梅老师再次出现在6号位和TK的配合感觉很舒服 比意大利这场有长进得多

当然 因为梅老师出任6号位的可能训练里同框的几率就大了

 

大比“想起了什么”请参照TK鱼暧昧瞬间系列——莱比锡的街景

 

腓特烈大帝创立的著名的“斜进战斗队列”的理论，要点是将本方作战队的一翼缩回，加强准备进攻的另一翼，使之在局部上形成优势而攻击敌方的侧翼，适用于以少打多的情况，在敌方大部队未投入战争之前就取得一个决定点上的胜利。

 

再说说TK鱼，我觉得这两个人都是很固执的人。

272性格看起来很温顺，我觉得是伪装，一个永远向前传球的人性格能有多温顺？即使他让步，也是战略性调整，以退为进。

TK就不用说了，性格里“固执”的成分已经写在脸上了。

所以两个固执的人在一起，远看很美，靠近很难。在一起难免磕磕碰碰，一定没有让步的一方，而是双方都得让步。

两个人都知道会这样，所以不轻易吵架，看上去很美、很和谐，但是心里一定存着对对方的一丝忌惮，说白了就是放不开，俩人一靠近心里就紧张，相处得小心翼翼，我觉得现实里俩人关系就是这样（所以毫无cp感啊...）。

但是我这文是cp文啊......这个坎一定得迈过去，之前的部分已经吵了好几次架了，该质变了，俩人都该明白点什么了。磕也磕了碰也碰了，那些忌惮、紧张、小心翼翼是最不必要的，对方的固执彼此必须接受，到了丢弃这些进入到一个更高级别的阶段的时候了。

 

最后说说光脚踢球。

我总觉得272小时候家里条件实在是不怎么好，他自己也总说猴笼光脚的事。TK的采访里也说过自己喜欢光脚踢球的事。（其实我觉得他们足球运动员都有能力光脚踢球）所以，就算是巧合也要把光脚梗拿来用一用。


	29. 放肆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> toni家老二以及那条虐狗推文让我一度都不想写了
> 
> 不知道怎么下手啊
> 
> 这两个货 从来都离着八丈远 
> 
> 跑个步 一个在队头 一个在队尾
> 
> 能有个毛线感情......
> 
> 可是自己挖的坑 哭着也得填完
> 
> 我总觉得自己把这个cp写得太温情了
> 
> 但是我实在很喜欢这种感觉
> 
> 两个人在一起 最棒的时刻不是一刻不停的说话
> 
> 而是即是各干各的也毫不尴尬 可以互相0负担的陪伴
> 
> 所以本次更前面碎成渣渣的情节其实是在描写这个......
> 
> 另外我总觉得梅老师的性格里有一种快刀斩乱麻的犀利藏在他的温顺之下
> 
> TK的性格又太过认真 会在心底默默地大胆假设小心求证
> 
> 所以这样两个人能捏在一起那才叫有鬼了
> 
> 像我这种硬捏的就得排除万难 自己都觉得有点ooc......
> 
> 大家凑合看吧......
> 
> 呵呵呵呵呵......

Toni到达阿斯科纳的时间比其他人都晚了几天。

当然，在这几天里他有很多事情去做，比如拿个欧冠，在伯纳乌欺负Gareth，陪Jessica做完最后一次产检。

之后，他便一头扎进了DFB的平行世界。

这个世界的存在时间——40天，在最乐观的情况下。

两年前，他本以为他和Miro还能一起度过这个40天，就像Basti和Lukas那样。但是，意外的，他们的最后一个40天结束在了巴西的Campo Bahia。

Toni在前往阿斯科纳的路上昏昏沉沉的睡着了，梦见了Campo Bahia，梦见了Miro——如同穿越着进入另一个世界的魔法隧道。

 

Toni和每一个遇到的队友打着招呼，却独独没有遇见Mesut。

“Mes呢？”左顾右盼的Toni下意识的问了出来。

“如果没有采访的话，可能和Julian在一起吧。”心不在焉的Thomas玩着手机扑克回答他。

“Julian？”Toni愣了愣，“Benni怎么不自己带他家兔仔？”

“Manu、Mats就够他糟心的了，好在Julian喜欢粘着Mes。”

也是......

Toni默默地想，进到平行空间里的人可不止他一个。

就在这么想着的时候，他看见了Mesut——在休息区的沙发上，旁边一只长手长脚的小兔子正盘踞在他的身上。

 

随后的整个下午Toni都没有遇见形单影只的Mesut，直到晚餐之后他敲响他的房门。

打开门的Mesut还在讲电话，用眼神示意他进来，没有挂断。

Toni四处看了看，房间里只亮着两盏台灯，蜜色的光填充着空间，电视的荧光照在Mesut身上，似乎他的身体也在发着光。

他小声讲着电话，敛着眼，小嘴开开合合的说着英语间或混入一两个法语单词。

Toni笑了一下，捡起茶桌上的柠檬片放进嘴里。

手机忽然震动起来——是Jessica，Toni把摄像头对准自己，想都没想就接入了Facetime。

Mesut似乎瞄了他一眼，本来就低沉的声音更加细不可闻，甚至冲不破电视新闻的音障。

Toni如实汇报了行程，介绍了酒店，和Leon打过招呼，和Jessica讨论了预产期和名字，最后走到阳台向他们展示了阿斯科纳的晚景。

挂断的时候，Toni倒进沙发里，他忽然发现Mesut仍旧讲着电话，只是从始至终，他都没有进入到画面里，虽然他一直都在镜头后面，一直都在他身旁暧昧不清的光影里。

 

“Jessica什么时候生？”Mesut坐到他的旁边。

“还有20天。”Toni说。

“教练允许你回去陪产了吗？”

“他会同意的，但是赛程上应该来不及。”

“小组赛，还好。”

“......”

“Basti在，Sami在，我也在。你缺一场不会怎么样的。”

Toni转头看着Mesut，说话的时候他的手指依然在手机上敲敲打打，没有停下。

Ramsey、Giroud、Szczesny、Rosicky、Koscielny、Bellerin......

那些屏幕上的名字Toni有些认得有些不认得，但是当Sergio、Karim、Pepe、Cris、Luca、Iker的名字也跳了出来时，Toni突然意识到Mesut正在他的整片大明湖里畅游，而他们居然还聊起了Jessica和他的孩子们。

一瞬间，Toni觉得自己似乎还在穿越隧道里恍惚的行进，而这张沙发也变成了时空列车，哐啷哐啷的响着。橘色的灯光时而压缩时而膨胀，Mesut就坐在那里，和他一起在这辆列车上左摇右摆的晃着。

温暖，美好。

 

“在和Flamini聊天？”Toni换了个更加舒服的姿势，懒洋洋的。

“嗯。”Mesut敲着手机，简单地回应着他。

“麦加好玩吗？”

“我不是去玩的。”

“Mes，你为什么不留胡子？”

匪夷所思的瞅了他一眼，Mesut摸了摸自己光滑的下巴，“它们明天就长出来了。”

“我是说为什么不留像Karim、Sami、Can、Gundogan那样密的胡子？”

“穆斯林不一定非得留那样的胡子不可，Zizou也没有。”

“马上就斋月了吧？”

“是啊。”

“会吃饭吗？”

“会。”

“Mes你的金表还戴着呢吗？”

“广告做足就不戴了，太沉。”

“你晚上还要出去玩吧。”

“嗯，和Julian他们。”

“不能喝酒。”

“不喝。”

“也别忘了祈祷。”

“嗯。”

“Mes，你在麦加没有用左手吃饭吧？”

“......”彻底觉得有些不对劲的Mesut终于放下了手机，“Toni，你什么时候变成了一个穆斯林？”

“......”

“Sami告诉你的？”

“Google。”

“你为什么要去看这些？”

“Mes，”Toni转向他，蓝色的眼睛里摇曳着橘色的光，“我害怕安拉会惩罚你。”

Mesut回望着他，一眨不眨，没有说话，也没有动。

“Mes？”

“Toni，你知道吗，以前也有人对我说过这些话。”

“......谁。”

“Sami。”

“......”

“所以他到现在也没有吻过我。”

“......”

“还有Cris。”

“......”

“但是Toni，那些的事情我都已经做过了，忘记祈祷、不过斋月、戴金首饰、用左手吃饭、为自杀的人送行、喝酒、剃光胡子、纹身、SEX、亲男人。”

Mesut的声音低沉而平静，但Toni却有点心慌。

“Mes，我只是担心你。”

“好吧，Toni，”Mesut半低下头，移开了视线 ，“你没做错什么，我非常感谢你替我着想。但是，我问你，你怕我遭受到惩罚，然后呢？你打算像Sami那样永远都不碰我吗？还是像Cris那样告诉我‘喜欢就会放肆但爱就会克制’？”

“Mes......”

“Toni，你打算和我就此结束吗？”

“当然不是！”Toni倏地坐正身体，坚决的摇头，他从没想过这个话题会变成这样。

“那就吻我，Toni，”Mesut叹了口气，重新望住他，“那些我做过的事，我会自己承担。我和你已经够克制了，为什么不能放肆一些？做好你该做的，剩下的，留给我。”

 

这一次。Toni没有辜负他。

他们亲吻着，随着时空列车摇摆的节奏从浅到深，从克制到放肆。

“Sami教我的那些事，原来他自己也做不好。”啄着Mesut的脖子，Toni在间歇中说道。

“所以，别学他。”Mesut的小手抱着他的头，弄乱了他的头毛。

“嗯。”

“Mes...”

“嗯？”

“对不起。”

“别道歉，Toni，你没错，我只是对这件事有点敏感......”

“Mes。”

“嗯？”

“......”

“怎么了？”

“没什么。”

Toni伏在他的胸口，隔着T恤听着他的心跳，感到一种难以形容的微妙。似乎是一条拉链终于斗榫合缝的拉上了，似乎是他终于感觉到自己和Mesut的世界“啪”的一声重叠到了一起。

 

“Mes！”

房门突然被重重的敲了几下。

“Mes！！”

Mesut叹了口气，“是Julian。”

Toni懊恼的瘪着一张脸，“他来找你去玩吗？”

“是啊。”

“......”

Mesut推推他，Toni却纹丝不动的赖在他身上。

“起来。”

“......”继续装死。

“Mes，你再不开门我就唱歌了啊！”

“......”

“......”

\--------------------------------------------------------

写在后面的话：

经过欧洲杯第一战我在wb首页上看见很多两家粉互掐的bo

这个事让我很郁闷

估计核的问题会掐到欧洲杯结束

但是我觉得这个事是教练组安排的

不是以个人意志为转移的

所以掐什么呢

我希望世界和平

如果不行的话至少wb首页可以和平

他俩明明那么有爱~


	30. 彩虹与焰火（系列完结）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30个短文，到这篇就正式结束了。
> 
> 断断续续写了一年多，这两个人我实在是很爱才没有坑掉。
> 
> rps实在是太难写了，一点糖渣都没有的cp就更难写，但无论如何这篇完结了。
> 
> 再开不开别的系列看心情再说吧。
> 
> 欧洲杯并没有结束，停在这个时间点就像这对cp一样，对于结果仍旧暧昧不清。
> 
> 其实他俩有各自的生活，各自的高峰和低谷，如果不是同样为国效力说毫不相干也不为过。
> 
> 如果我们继续看下去——2年后、4年后、6年后 ，
> 
> 他们都会渐渐地淡出主力 ，踢一场球不再纠结于是否首发，而是纠结于是否出现能否入选。
> 
> 到那个时候，回首今天，那些撕过的逼全都不重要了。
> 
> 剩下的只有他们坚持并肩战斗的糖。  
> 文前普及，Geneyieve是巴黎的守护神，但她不是神话中的女神，是和布鲁塞尔撒尿小孩一样在抗击外来侵略者的斗争中做出杰出贡献的平民偶像。

巴黎的这个夏天，Geneyieve一直在哭。

有时是轻轻的抽泣，有时是尽情的嚎啕。

总之，终日以泪洗面。

 

Toni并不喜欢这样的天气，显然谁都不喜欢。

中断了训练的大男孩们躲在狭窄的雨棚下面，里三层外三层地挤在一起，就像一群抱团取暖的兔子。

Mesut有些冷，于是他离开Sami和Emre，挤到最后一排的角落里，哆哆嗦嗦的寻找着自己的外套。

一只手伸过来，指尖上挑着黑衫，轻轻的碰了碰他的肩膀。

Mesut回过头，看见那只手，看见了Toni。

刚接过来，Toni就转向了别处，目不斜视的望着三层人墙外淅淅沥沥落下来的雨帘，就像刚才那个递衣服的人不是他。

Mesut摇了摇头，套上了外套。

肩膀有些紧......

这件衣服不是他的......

Mesut睨了一眼旁边的Toni。他身上同样穿了黑色的训练外套，若即若离的蹭着他的肩膀。

Mesut笑了一下，他敢打赌他18号队友衣服的领标上一定绣着一个MÖ，而自己身上这件则一定绣着一个TK。

“笑什么？”眼珠都没动一下的Toni似乎早就把他的表情尽收眼底。

“Toni，”Mesut有些无奈的摇了摇头，凑过去，挨近他的耳根，语气轻得像是吹了口气，“我的脖套你戴起来不会紧吗？”

脖套......

“Mes......”Toni的耳朵有些泛红。

“你以为我不知道你拿走了我的脖套吗？”

“谁......谁告诉你的......Cris？”

Mesut低头笑着，蹭了蹭鞋尖上沾着的泥。

 

训练场的天空中突然炸开一个响雷。

吓得Julian缩进Shkodran身后，好像这样雷声就能小一点似的。

“Thomas停下！”Basti恶狠狠地说。

“为什么？”Thomas继续哼着他的歌，“我只是有点无聊Basti，我不喜欢这样望着水珠滴滴答答的流下来无事可做。”

“可是你唱的是求雨歌！”

“好吧......”Thomas撇撇嘴，似乎才发现他的队长大人正缩在他的脚后跟后面，“Basti你冷吗？”

“有一点。”

“你可真没用。”

“闭嘴！”

“他不是冷，”旁边的Lukas突然伸过头来，眯着眼睛，“他是怕打雷~”

“你也闭嘴，Luki！”

 

听见他们调笑的一群人也跟着嘻嘻哈哈的笑起来。

Mesut和Toni也不例外。

“不知道一会儿能不能看见彩虹。”Mesut把手缩进袖口里，放在嘴边吹了吹。

“应该可以吧。”Toni回答。

“Toni。”

“嗯？”

“今年，我还是想和你们一起看焰火，和你。”

最后两个字，Mesut的声音细不可闻，但Toni还是听清了。

从彩虹跳跃到焰火，这让他愣了一下。

焰火......

巴黎的焰火......

只给第七场比赛的胜利者。

 

两个Mario还在嘀嘀咕咕。

Manuel正从门将组逃离出来，艰难的往中间挤。

“Manu，你要去哪儿？”Sami弓起背让他卡住的屁股能够过去。

“拿水壶。”

Mats皱皱眉，望着他停在了Julian的旁边。

Julian嫌弃的瞥了他一眼，却看见身后的Benni满面严肃的低着头。

“Benni喝水吗？”Manuel问。

被瞪了一眼。

“Benni冷吗？”

又被瞪了一眼。

从始至终问着傻问题的Manuel都继续笑嘻嘻的问着傻问题。

 

“Benni怕打雷。”Mesut说。

Toni点了点头，“Mes，我也想和你一起看焰火。”

“嗯。”

“或许，我是说或许，我们等不到巴黎的焰火。”

“......”

“我们可以踢五场、六场比赛。”

“......”

“但是，这都没关系，”Toni向右蹭了蹭，贴住了他的胳膊，“Mes，泰晤士河的焰火也很好。”

 

巴黎的雨还在淅淅沥沥的下着，DFB的大男孩们仍旧挤在狭窄的雨棚下面，等着彩虹出来，就像一群抱团取暖的兔子。

里三层外三层的人墙后面，肩膀与肩膀的阴影中，有一个人的手捉住了另一个人的尾指轻轻地摩挲。

 

END


End file.
